Sueño Profundo
by Orangefuzz
Summary: Día común en hillwood, Sid y Stinky juegan beisbol, Harold está comiendo un helado y porsupuesto Arnold y Helga discuten como de costumbre " Quisiera no tener que soportar tu prescencia siempre pataki" lo que quiera que el rubio haya dicho, no lo decía enserio. Y menos cuando Helga cayó en coma
1. Prólogo

Hola! espero no haberlos confundido con el summary, hace tiempo no escribo algo! y cuando quiero decir tiempo digo exactamente 5 años, sí ni yo misma recuerdo mi usuario anterior. Pero bueno! al tema.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Para Arnold shortman había sido una semana dura, entrar al 5to grado le había traido una mala racha, el sr simmons ya no era más su maestro, las calificaciones eran más bajas, y las materias mas duras y como si esto fuese poco, tenía que soportar a la que había sido su tormento desde el preescolar, Pataki.

\- Oye arnoldo, vas a moverte o seguirás bloqueandome el paso - Dijo la chica de la uniceja detrás del rubio quien caminaba a casa, y es que lo único que rondaba en la cabeza de Arnold era ese cinco que había sacado en Historia.

No respondió ante la represaria de Helga, solo le abrio el paso junto a Gerald, su mejor amigo

\- Viejo, que día, el señor Truman si que es un maestro pesado no sé como voy a pasar este semestre - el moreno destapó una botella de Yahoo y comenzó a tomarla mientras se quejaba

\- Si no lo sé, nunca había reprobado nada - Dijo cabisbajo mientras su mejor amigo le daba palmadas en la espalda

\- No importa viejo, Jamie O siempre me dijo que este día llegaría

\- Eh?

\- ya sabes, grados difíciles

Acto seguido los niños llegaron al vecindario donde estaban sus otros amigos, Pataki los empujó sin motivo alguno para dejar salir una risa burlona

\- Miren cabeza de balón está en el suelo - Dijo apuntándolo y burlándose.

Y es que soportar a Helga ese día habia sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, y al levantarse y sacudirse la ropa estaba furioso y estar así no era común en el rubio y fue entonces donde soltó las palabras antes de irse - Quisiera no tener que soportar tu prescencia siempre pataki-

Los demás voltearon a ver distrayéndose de sus actividades, ¿Arnold se estaba enfrentando a Helga? nuevas cosas del quinto grado, supusieron.

Helga se quedó pasmada con los pies bien puestos en la acera, ¿Arnold le había gritado? una parte de ella se quebraba, otra parte tenía que mostrar dureza

\- Tú no me gritas cabeza de...- Y antes que pudiera terminar la reprimenda Sid corrió por su pelota de beisbol, empujando a helga, quien retrocedió unos centimetros, siendo atropellada por un auto que pasaba por la calle, dejándola inconciente. Naturalmente, el auto se fugó al acto.

\- Sid han atropellado a helga por tu culpa! - Harold exclamó mientras se derretía su paleta de helado de la mano

\- Yo, yo no he hecho nada - dijo sid preocupado, Helga no reaccionaba.

\- Sid creo que deberíamos llevarla a algún lugar, helga ¿PUEDES OIRME? - Dijo stinky mientras se acercaba a su rostro y tras varios intentos fallidos se rindio - Creo que está muerta-

\- ¿muerta? - Dijo gerald - Eso es absurdo solo se pegó la cabeza

Arnold observaba la escena, y si era verdad? y si helga nunca más reaccionaba, todo lo que habia hecho era gritarle y cuando porfin la enfrenta ella está inconciente

\- Gerald creo que deberíamos llamar a sus padres - Dijo el rubio ante la desesperación de sus amigos

\- Puedes usar mi teléfono - Dijo rhonda, quien apareció en la escena derrepente - ¿Sabes cual es su numero?

\- sÍ, he llamado un par de veces - dijo el rubio, marcó el numero de los patakis y pasaron algunos minutos para que la madre de Helga contestara

\- Señora Pataki... no sé como decirle esto..

De pronto la culpa invadió a Arnold, y vio todo pasar muy rápido, Miriam llamó a Bob pataki, y por primera vez, Bob corrió por su hija, la llevaron en una ambulancia al hospital, Arnold solo se quedó en la acera observando la escena, esa noche no pudo dormir por el remordimiento de haberle dicho eso a helga. Pero mañana era otro día.

\- Lamentablemente su compañera Helga Pataki no podrá asistir a clases hasta que se regularize su delicado estado de salud.. Alumnos, su compañera está en coma por un fuerte golpe en el cerebro - Terminó de decir el maestro Truman

\- ¿Coma? - pensó Arnold.

Ese día en la escuela todo parecía muy normal, pero a Arnold le comía la culpa, y es que tanto tiempo de ser bueno se había ido por el tubo del drenaje al decirle eso a helga, de cierta manera sentía que su deseo había sido escuchado, nunca pensó en ella tanto como aquel día.

\- Viejo, no has tocado tu comida, te encuentras bien arnie? - Chasqueó los dedos el moreno al no recibir respuesta de su amigo

\- No gerald, creo que yo, no iré al segundo periodo - Dijo levantándose de la mesa

\- ¿Que? Arnold no puedes faltar tu nunca lo haces - Gerald arqueó una ceja, pero su amigo parecía no escucharlo

\- No puedo, necesito descansar - Dijo Arnold levantándose

Al llegar a casa Arnold se tumbó sobre la cama, ignorando a todo aquel que quisiera hacerle alguna pregunta de por qué estaba tan temprano en casa.

\- Quizá si cierro los ojos un rato - Arnold cerró lentamente los ojos, sintió como sus parpados cansados se caía cada vez más y en eso vio una imagen en su cabeza

\- He..Helga? - Articuló el rubio en lo que pareciera ser la acera donde siempre jugaban los niños

\- Arnold, te estaba buscando - Dijo Helga quien parecía desorientada

\- Helga realmente estás bien! no vas a creer lo que pasó - Dijo Arnold entusiasmado abrazándola pero ella no correspondio

-Hey Porque me abrazas? no es que fuese a morir -Dijo la rubia despegándolo pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al ver al horizonte se borró aquella sonrisa

-¿Que sucede helga? - preguntó

\- No sé donde estoy, me acompañas a casa? - la niña del vestido rosa tenía la mirada perdida, de pronto arnold vio a su alrededor, esa vereda era totalmente desconocida y mirando más alla no conocía ninguna de esas calles

\- ¿Donde... estamos helga? - Preguntó incierto

\- No lo sé Arnold no lo sé creo haber venido alguna vez acá pero no lo recuerdo, arnold ayúdame quiero regresar a mi casa, tengo... miedo - Dijo una helga indefensa que rodeó la espalda del rubio en un abrazo lleno de miedo

\- Te ayudaré, pero no sé donde estoy tendré que preguntarle a alguien

\- Arnold, estamos solos... no hay nadie aquí porfavor, ayúdame

Y esto fue lo último que escuchó de Helga y de pronto abrió los ojos "Arnold ya está la cena"se escucho desde debajo de la habitación pero ¿Cuanto habria dormido? si notaba el sueño tan lúcido. Helga tendría que estar en algún lugar perdida... en su mente.

* * *

 **Bueno que tal? les gustó la idea del fic? la odiaron? T.T espero que les haya gustado basicamente esta es la historia! Helga está en coma y Arnold tratará de llegar a ella.**


	2. En Coma

Hola de nuevo, como verán cambié un poco la historia gracias al aporte de blue-azul-acero, como dije antes hace mucho tiempo que no escribo y le cambié el contexto para que sonara más "creible" creo que ya poco a poco recuperaré mi toque

Y gracias castilloyajaira7 por animarme a seguir!

Algo importante, voy en la universidad no me da tiempo de actualizar seguido, así que lo haré cada domingo! Como hoy.

Bien aquí está el primer capítulo

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: En Coma**

Arnold se hallaba cabizbajo durante la cena, ese sueño, no podía haber sido solamente un sueño, tenía que haber algo más allá… y es que la curiosidad de Arnold no tenía limites, eso estaba demostrado, igual como cuando quiso saber sobre su escritora favorita o la vez que él y Gerald se aventuraron para encontrar al Gran césar.

–¿Ocurre algo hombre pequeño? – El abuelo Phill lo sacó de sus pensamientos – Casi no has tocado tu cena– insistió

–No es nada abuelo, ¿Alguna vez has sentido que tus sueños son reales? Ya sabes como si realmente hubieras vivido lo que soñaste– dijo jugando con los chicharos en su plato

–Depende de que tipo de sueño sea el que hayas tenido…– respondió

–Bueno, es... una niña

–Oh dios, ¡Puckie! Sabía que este día llegaría Arnold está teniendo pensamientos con muchachas– dijo sorprendido

–No, no ese tipo de sueños abuelo– dijo Arnold con quietud– es helga… la he visto en mis sueños

–¿Has soñado con Eleonor? – preguntó la abuela mientras servia jugo de naranja

–Helga ¿tu compañera de la espesa ceja? – preguntó el abuelo

–Sí…

–¿Te gusta? – preguntó el abuelo

–ven acá pequeña sabandija– La abuela se retiró para perseguir a Abner que había robado un pedazo de pan

–No, no por dios nada de eso – Dijo batiendo las manos Arnold en la mesa– Es sólo que, creo que siento algo de culpa, ayer le dije cosas muy feas, no sé que me pasó, he perdido la cordura– dijo negando con la cabeza

–¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?

–Que sería mejor no tenerla que ver siempre

–¿y ella se enojó contigo? – preguntó el abuelo

–No, no lo sé… en cuanto desee eso sid la empujó por accidente, ella cayó en la calle y bueno un auto la ha atropellado, lo peor es que… no reacciona, el señor Truman ha dicho que está en coma – y dicho esto último a Arnold se le quebró la voz

–¿EN COMA? – dijo el abuelo levantando la voz en señal de admiración– Oh Arnold a veces uno puede desear cosas por el enojo del momento pero muchas veces pueden hacerse realidad..

–Abuelo no me ayudas en nada– dijo Arnold con una voz suave

–Perdón hombre pequeño, no creo que esté así por mucho tiempo, pero si te sientes mejor con algo, creo que deberías verla mañana ¿En donde esta?

–No lo sé, pero llamaré a casa de los Pataki, quiero ver a Helga

–Creo que es lo mejor, y te ayudará a sentirte menos culpable contigo mismo

–Si abuelo, gracias– Tomó el tenedor y continuó su cena, arrimó los cubiertos y llevó los trastes al lavadero para retirarse al corredor

Allí estaba frente al teléfono de la casa de huéspedes ¿debería llamar? Se cuestionaba demasiado, sus dedos entrelazados se movían nerviosamente, nunca se había sentido de esa manera al llamar a Pataki, entonces levantó el teléfono y marcó el número

–Hola señora Pataki, soy Arnold compañero de la escuela de Helga ¿cómo sigue ella?¿hay alguna buena noticia? – No se le ocurrió más que decir

Por supuesto la madre de Helga no le dio ninguna novedad a Arnold, helga seguía inconciente por el golpe de aquel auto

–Quería saber si puedo pasar por el hospital donde está ella…quiero verla– terminó de articular

La señora pataki no le negó nada, así que el rubio iría después de clase, se despidió cortés y subió a su habitación, naturalmente luego de haber dormido toda la tarde no conciliaba el sueño

Miraba el papel tapiz de su habitación, y recordaba cada acción del día, por primera vez no había sufrido ningún acoso de su bully personal, no había sido agregido o insultado, pero extrañamente no lo hacía sentir bien

Y es que tener a Helga G Pataki cerca le daba cierta emoción a su vida, alguien a quien observar, calmar, entender y discutir por mero gusto, sin ella, todo era tan plano, común.

–Nunca debí decirle eso a Helga, realmente no lo decía enserio– se dijo a sí mismo luego de cambiar la posición en la que estaba acostado, no se dio cuenta cuando sus pesados párpados cayeron rendidos al fin.

–¿Arnold? – escuchó una voz suave que lo llamaba

Se encontraba en la misma calle, pero habían más cosas, una dulcería y un cine

–Helga? – dijo el rubio

Al girar la había encontrado de nuevo, con el moño rosa y una expresión de extrañez, sobándose el brazo

–A..Arnold– tartamudeó– Pensé que no regresarías! Me tuve que quedar sola, aquí

–Helga, yo…– pensó en negarlo todo, engañar a su subconsciente y decidir despertar pero de cierta manera, la presencia de Helga aunque sea en sueños era reconfortante

–¿Si? Arnold

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – No se le ocurrió otra cosa que seguir la traba que le ponía la mente

–No lo sé, no recuerdo como llegué aquí, no venía hace mucho tiempo

–¿Cómo? ¿Haz estado aquí antes? – Preguntó con inquietud

–Sí, como cuando era niña, recuerdo que Bob y Miriam me trajeron acá, fuimos al cine y luego a la dulcería, Olga por una vez en la vida no fue molesta, fue un día perfecto…pero me quedé dormida y después aparecí en mi habitación

Arnold escuchaba su pequeño relato, por un momento pensó que ella era real, todos los gestos que ella hacía, su mirada, debían ser de la verdadera Helga y no un producto de su mente.

Helga suspiró –No recuerdo muy bien este lugar, ni como llegar a casa… estoy asustada

–¿No puedes llamar a nadie? Debe haber alguna solución o alguna cabina telefónica cerca– dijo el rubio

–No hay cabinas telefónicas aquí Arnold, mira a tu alrededor– La rubia señalo hacia las calles, ahí Arnold pudo percatarse que el terreno estaba totalmente desolado, era como si un huracán se hubiera llevado a todas las personas, pero dejado todo intacto

–Comienzo a asustarme– dijo Arnold sentándose en la acera, fuera del cine donde estaban exhibiendo "Liberen a Willy 3"

Helga se sentó a su lado, aflojó su moño rosa y se soltó el cabello –Creo que jamás saldré de aquí Arnold

–No digas eso, claro que saldrás, saldremos de esto– Dijo a si mismo dándose animos

–Gracias, de cierta manera, me siento menos sola cuando estás tú– sonrió hacia Arnold y este le tendió la mano en señal de complicidad

–Sabes, eres realmente agradable cuando no estás enojada, helga

Arnold se sentía de cierta manera aliviado, Helga no estaba torturándolo, ni llamándolo por sobrenombres, y es que las últimas pocas veces que habían pasado tiempo juntos, ella se había puesto insoportable

–Gracias cabeza de balón – oops, muy temprano para pensarlo se dijo a si mismo arnold – Eso no fue para molestarte, por si lo piensasEl rubio volvió en sí, sonrio levemente

–Oye arnold…

–¿Si helga?

–Oye Arnold… Oye Arnold

Despertó.

* * *

Bueno chicos esto es un poco más para introducirlos en la historia, ya daré algunas señales de todo lo que quiere decir el lugar donde Helga está y porque Arnold es el único que puede contactar de cierta manera con ella.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y cualquier crítica es bien recibida

Blessings!

Orangefuzz


	3. El bajón de Arnold

Hola y feliz viernes, sé que dije que actualizaría los domingos pero este fin de semana estaré ocupada en mi universidad haciendo proyectos! No se preocupen, jamás los abandonaría! ahora primero que nada quiero agradecerles a cada uno los reviews!

 **Itzia-Hime** **,** **Blue-Azul-Acero** **,** **serenitymoon20** , mei ( **castilloyajaira7** ), **viviigeraldine, JossyRuCasti y todos!** gracias por darse el tiempo de comentar mi historia me llena mucho como escritora que la disfruten como lo hago yo!

Ahora sí a la historia

* * *

Capítulo 2: El bajón de Arnold

Una mañana más, Arnold Shortman se había levantado con los estragos de un sueño que parecía ser realidad, la había visto de nuevo, la había sentido, y ya era de mañana siguiente… Cogió el camisón rojo, el sueter y la gorra azul, se cepilló los dientes y bajó a desayunar con sus abuelos

—Como estás hombre pequeño, espero no hayas tenido pesadillas esta vez— dijo el abuelo

—No son pesadillas abuelo, créeme cuando te digo que veo a Helga en mis sueños ¡la veo! — dijo desesperado el rubio

Aunque quisiera ocultarlo, la apariencia de Arnold era desastroza, las ojeras tomaban espacio bajo sus ojos y su cuerpo adoptaba una posición cansada como si no hubiera dormido nada

—Te ves mal Arnold, creo que deberías faltar a la escuela si eso te hace sentir mejor— continuó el abuelo

—Que pasa Arnold ¿tienes fiebre?¿escalofrios?¡Cuantos dedos ves! — Dijo la abuela entrando abruptamente a la cocina tocando la frente de su nieto

—Abuela—quitó la mano de su frente—estoy bien, además, hoy después de clase iré a casa de los Pataki

—Pensé que tu amiguita de una sola ceja estaba en el hospital— dijo el abuelo

—No, yo pensé lo mismo pero la señora Pataki dijo que la están monitoreando en casa

El abuelo arqueó una ceja

—En mis tiempos la gente moría en los hospitales, en fin ahora todo es moderno

—¡ABUELO! — dijo Arnold enfadado

—Oh esta bien, pero deberías llevar algo de café Arnold, eso te mantendrá despierto durante el día

—¿Qué el café no altera los nervios? — preguntó el rubio

—Sí, pero recuerdo cuando le pedi un consejo a mi padre sobre el café

—Y bueno, que te dijo?

—Me dijo que no debía acercarme a él o podía alterarme los nervios

Arnold rodó los ojos y tomó una bolsa de papel con su almuerzo

—Creo que me voy a la escuela— salió de la cocina

—¿No quieres ir en el trineo nuevo? — preguntó la abuela desde el desayunador

—No abuela— dijo Arnold, cerrando la puerta

En la P.S 118 las cosas no parecían mejorar para Arnold, en el salón el espacio de helga seguía vacío, y aunque odiara admitirlo pasó de ser una sensación de rareza a una sensación más melancólica, ¿Helga produciéndole melancolía?

Matemáticas, y Arnold no lograba concentrarse en los números del pizarrón, recordaba aquella vez que en matemáticas Helga lo torturó con bolitas de papel y lo llamó cabeza de balón como de costumbre, era tedioso sí, pero en cierta parte lo hacía sentir especial, aunque fuese sólo como una víctima más

—Señor Shortman, ¿va a resolver la pregunta del pizarrón? No tengo toda la tarde— El maestro lo había sacado de sus pensamientos poniendo una tiza en frente de él

El rubio no tuvo más remedio que pararse y resolver aquella ecuación, aunque no tuviera ni idea de lo que iba la clase

—Vaya señor shortman, se ve que ha estado atento en clase— dijo sarcástico el maestro, quien le ordenó luego que se sentara

—Oh dios que patético, pasar una vergüenza así en clase— Rhonda murmuraba con sheena desde atrás del salón, Curly la observaba como siempre embobado

—Viejo, sé que las matemáticas no son tu fuerte pero te quedaste en blanco— dijo Gerald poniéndole una mano en el hombro desde el pupitre de atrás

—No lo sé Gerald, he estado distraído— dijo cabizbajo

—Te ves mal— negó con la cabeza —¿pesadillas con Pataki nuevamente?

¿Por qué insistían en llamarlo pesadilla? De alguna manera Arnold comenzaba a desear volver a dormir para poder encontrar a Helga en sus sueños, había algo en la secuencia que había tenido que le diera respuestas, ¿Pero respuestas a qué?¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

—Arnie es receso, ¿vas a quedarte dentro del salón?

—Déjalo Gerald, ve afuera con los demás estaré bien

—Lo que tú digas viejo

El moreno salió junto con los demás niños dejando a Arnold solo, divagando por los pasillos, extrañándola.

—¿Gerald que pasa con Arnold? — pregunto stinky con el balón de baloncesto en la mano

—Sí ha estado muy callado en estos dos días, casi ni lo vemos y ayer salió temprano— dijo Harold

—No lo sé es este asunto de Helga, él se siente culpable— respondió el moreno

—Pero si fue Sid quien la arrojó hacia ese auto— Stinky miró a Sid

—Yo… no hice nada, ay la culpa ¡LA CULPA! — dijo Sid dramatizando, los demás niños rodaron los ojos y Gerald continuó

—Como sea— Dijo quitándole el balón a Stinky y arrojándolo al cesto—¡Canasta! — dijo mientras hacía dribbling

—No puedo creer que Arnold esté así por Helga, no lo veía tan triste desde que Lila se mudó al campo— dijo stinky robándole el balón a Gerald empujando a Harold a quien se le cayó su emparedado de jamón con queso

—¡Oye! — se quejó el niño gordo

—A veces pienso que Arnold le tiene mucha lástima a Helga— dijo Gerald jugando — Pero no sé…otras pienso, que Helga puede que le guste

Los niños dejaron el balón y se echaron a reír

—¿Arnold? Jajajaja no me hagas reír, como le va a gustar helga, ni siquiera es una niña— dijo Harold reventando de risa

—Claro que lo es Harold, no has visto ese enorme moño rosa que lleva— dijo Sid

—Sabes a veces pienso en como pude salir con Helga G Pataki— recordó Stinky (N/A: Referencia el novio de helga)

—lo sé amigo lo sé— dijo Gerald

Por otro lado las niñas conversaban entre ellas, sentadas en una banca

—Como sea miren a Arnold, no lo veía tan deprimido desde que Lila se mudó, por dios es patético— dijo Rhonda mientras pintaba sus uñas de color rojo

—Lo sé Rhonda, no ha querido salir de la escuela, me da pena— Dijo Sheena — Pobrecito, me gustaría ayudarlo

—Yo creo que tal vez, esté no sé… extrañando a alguien.. —interrumpió Phoebe quien no había dicho ninguna palabra hasta ahora

—Que quieres decir Phoebe— Rhonda rodó los ojos

—Creo que… tal vez.. Arnold extraña a Helga

—¿Eh? Estás demente, el pobrecito debe estar aliviado porque Helga G Pataki no lo está torturando, es cierto está en coma, pobre de ella pero Arnold debe estar tranquilo

Y si bien los niños a medida que crecían se volvían más crueles ,Phoebe siempre había tenido una corazonada, de que en algún momento Arnold sentiría lo mismo por su mejor amiga y se casarían como dijo el adivinador de origami

—Piénsalo, Arnold está así desde que Helga no viene a clase— dijo Phoebe

—No, me cuesta creerlo debe haber otra razón Phoebe, nadie sano mentalmente extrañaría a su bully personal

Arnold caminaba por los pasillos, muchos de ellos lugares donde Helga se había escondido para anhelarlo, recitarle los poemas más hermosos y golpear a Brainy cuando aparecía tras ella.

Se sentó detrás de los casilleros, a pensar, ¿acaso la extrañaba?¿es posible extrañar a alguien que ha hecho toda tu vida miserable? Y entonces lo encontró..

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo para sí mismo

Y encontró nada más y nada menos que un pedazo de lo que parecía un poema

**Flashback**

Helga se hallaba unos días antes del accidente espiando a Arnold desde los pasillos, todo el verano sin él habían significado una eternidad, sin poder desearlo, sin que su musa inspiradora se encuentre ahí

—Oh ¡Anorld! Mi musa, mi angel de cabellos dorados, porque tengo que amarte y nunca decírtelo, porque debo esconderme tras estas espesas paredes de cemento al igual que la pared que he construido para que no veas mi verdadero ser— dijo con pasión —Oh eso es bueno, debería escribirlo

Se sentó en el piso y sacó una hoja de papel de su cuaderno donde comenzó a escribir un poema repentino

—A, mi amor… porque debo amarte y nunca decírtelo… sueño contigo día y noche, cuento las horas para poder ver esa cabeza tuya de peculiar forma que tanto me encanta..yo.. — pero se detuvo al escuchar la pelicular respiración tras suya, sin deci más lanzo un puño hacia brainy dejándolo en el suelo, olvidando su poema porque había sonado la campana

**Fin del flashback**

Arnold observó el escrito, estaba sin terminar y no era comprometedor para que él pensara que fuese para él. Pero algo le llamó la atención, la letra..

—Esa letra… la he visto en algún otro sitio— dijo frunciendo el ceño, al sonar la campana guardó el pedazo de papel entre sus cosas, faltaba una hora para que pudiera ver a Helga. Y eso de alguna manera provocaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Bueno lectores, hasta ahora las cosas están así! Arnold ya se comienza a sentir extraño sin Helga y al parecer no le interesa que todos lo noten. También acoté lo de la letra ya que cobra un significado especial más adelante

Espero que tengan un feliz fin de semana!

Orangefuzz


	4. La poeta perdida

Hola a todos y feliz domingo de madrugada! Uff he estado tan cansada por los exámenes y proyectos que anoche por fin salí a bailar! Jajaja gracias por sus reviews a quienes me siguen desde el inicio y he visto nuevos lectores

Gracias, **eli ventura, arovgo** por comentar me animan a seguir escribiendo

Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capítulo 3

 **Capítulo 3: La poeta perdida**

Al terminar la escuela Arnold se dirigió a casa de los Patakis, conocía el camino, había acompañado en ocasiones a Helga a casa, como cuando le jugó esa broma del día de los inocentes y pensó que la había dejado ciega, o cuando Helga perdió la memoria, y al recordar esto último sonrio para sus adentros, de alguna u otra manera estar con Helga se había convertido en su rutina diaria y cómo pasaba cada cosa extraña cuando ese par estaban juntos

Llegó a su destino, tocó la puerta un par de veces, y una figura femenina la abrió

—Tú debes ser Arnold, pasa— Miriam abrió la puerta

Arnold había pasado algunas veces a casa de los Pataki, y todo lucía exactamente igual. Miriam, la madre de helga había dejado de beber hace algunos meses y se había unido más a sus hijas, o al menos lo intentaba, lo que era seguro era que Big Bob siempre sería el mismo hombre obsesionado con su trabajo y dinero.

—Siéntate Arnold, estaba limpiando la habitación de Helga en cuanto termine podrás subir a verla— añadió Miriam

—Gracias señora Pataki— respondió

Se quedó quieto en el sofá observando los cuadros familiares, retratos de Bob, Miriam y Olga sonriendo y debajo de ellos una niña de 5 años enojada con un moño rosa y una única ceja, tomó un cuadro de Helga de cuando se tomó la foto para el anuario, había salido con el puño apuntando a la cámara, como suele ser ella… o como solía serlo

—Arnold, puedes subir

Se escuchó desde la parte de arriba, Arnold dejó sus cosas en el sofá y subio las escaleras hasta una habitación que tenia en la puerta "Helga's Room" o habitación de Helga, con una muñeca de trapo agarrando el pequeño letrero

La escena era triste, Miriam acomodando la almohada de Helga mientras su hija yacía inmóvil en la cama, en su boca un tubo de oxígeno y otros cables que iban conectados a un monitor encima de un parante al lado.

Arnold miró hacia abajo en señal de pena, nunca había visto a una persona en coma y el hecho que Helga fuese la primera le dio escalofríos

—Señora Pataki, ¿qué le han dicho los doctores?

—Arnold, nadie puede definir cuándo despierte ella, nos dijeron que el golpe producido fue tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente y dañó parte de su cerebro, no sabemos si cuando despierte nos recuerde a nosotros, o a su escuela, o a ti.. — Suspiró — Pero lo que si garantizaremos su padre y yo es que cuando despierte le daremos la mejor calidad de vida — sonrió levemente

Miriam estaba tranquila, quizá ella en su interior sabía que Helga iba a despertar pronto ¿Desde cuándo su madre cambió su actitud? Se había vuelto una madre cuidadosa y trataba de hacer lo mejor por sus hijas

—Bueno Arnold, me imagino que quieres estar solo, te dejaré un rato, debo ir a cocinar la cena, Bob no tarda en llegar

Se despidió de Arnold y bajó por las escaleras, dejando al muchacho solo a los pies de la cama de su hija

—Helga.. — Dijo Arnold — sé que no me escuchas pero espero que despiertes pronto— tocó su mano— sabes, la escuela no es la misma sin ti, ya nadie me llama cabeza de balón ni me hace perder la paciencia, pero de alguna manera siempre quise decirte que a pesar de que me golpees, tortures y acoses, eres una amiga.. una gran amiga para mí y estás bien (N/A: sacado del episodio Mononucleosis cuando Arnold le dice a Helga y viceversa estás bien)

Le recorrió un escalofrío al cuerpo cuando de pronto sintió los dedos de Helga moviéndose (o haciendo el intento) debajo de su mano

—¿Helga? — dijo con asombro

¿Lo había imaginado? Definitivamente no, pero después de ese intento no recibió más señales de Helga, algo la conectaba a ella, podía sentirla, sentir que lo podía escuchar, desde hacía algún tiempo él trataba de descifrarla, y conocer a la verdadera Helga, su curiosidad comenzó desde aquella noche en industrias futuro donde la rubia le "confesó sus sentimientos" para después retractarse y decir que "fue el calor del momento"

Desde ese momento Arnold prestó más atención a Helga, a sus movimientos, expresiones, incluso descubrió que escribía poesía a finales de cuarto grado, cuando en el último día el sr Simmons la felicitó por ganar un interescolar de poetas jóvenes

—Helga, si supieras cuanto te extraño ahora, amiga mía— dijo sonriendo

Y sí, Helga se había convertido en su amiga en reiteradas ocasiones, de alguna manera cuando él se hallaba en problemas y salían bien, ella estaba cuidándole la espalda.

—Te he venido a visitar, espero que tú me visites también esta noche… es…una cita, creo— dijo tallándose el cuello, jamás se habría atrevido a hablarle así a Helga cuando estaba consiente, o hubiera terminado con un golpe en la cara o quién sabe, con Helga nunca se sabe

Arnold se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente, bajó las escaleras para encontrar a la señora Pataki saliendo de la cocina con lo que parecía ser un plato con galletas de chispas de chocolate

—Oh Arnold, te iba a subir un poco de galletas, las horneé esta mañana porque Olga iba a venir antes del trabajo pero no tuvo mucho tiempo

—Gracias señora Pataki pero debo ir a cenar a casa…

—¿No deseas quedarte a cenar aquí? Mi esposo hoy tendrá una junta y vendrá muy tarde, y bueno yo estoy sola... — dijo Miriam con cierta tristeza en los ojos

Arnold no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza al sentirse comprometido, él sabía que Miriam sufría de depresión porque Helga lo había comentado con Phoebe en alguna de sus conversaciones que Arnold accidentalmente escuchó.

—Siéntate, he hecho pavo con patatas — lo invitó Miriam mientras ponía los platos

Arnold se sentó, nunca había escuchado la palabra cena en la casa Pataki pero supuso que tuvieron todo el verano para cambiar realmente como familia y la rehabilitación de la madre de Helga realmente había rendido frutos, la casa estaba limpia y ordenada, y las ollas llenas de comida para la familia

—Gracias señora Pataki— dijo Arnold al recibir un plato de cena

—No, gracias a ti, sabes — se sentó— me he sentido muy sola este par de días, espero que mi pequeña se encuentre bien pronto y pueda reaccionar, los doctores me han dicho que podría estar unas semanas más así, realmente es indefinido, pero mi Helga es una chica fuerte y tengo esperanza que esté bien

Arnold escuchaba con quietud mientras comía, Helga realmente era una niña muy fuerte y sabría reaccionar pronto pero ¿y si no? Vamos, Arnold siempre había sido positivo y a veces creía que se estaba preocupando de más, ¿Habría sido el deseo? "No ver a Pataki" ¡vaya! Que mal se sentía de recordarlo

—Gracias por haber venido a ver a Helga, sabes ella te estima mucho— dijo Miriam sonriendo

Arnold se sonrojó levemente, y es que Miriam sabía el secreto de Helga, quizá no sabía del ardiente deseo que sentía por Arnold ni los miles de libros de poesía que se ocultaban en su armario pero tenía una leve sospecha de que a su hija le agradaba más que como un amigo

—Gracias por la cena señora Pataki, ha sido agradable, realmente— dijo Arnold al terminar y levantarse para llevar los trastes al lavabo

—Cuando quieras Arnold— dijo Miriam quien se levantó para llevar los suyos —te acompañaré a la puerta

Arnold salió de la casa de los Pataki, no le tomó mucho para llegar a la suya, quería relajarse, no había tareas ni exámenes para el día siguiente y ya había cenado, abrió la puerta para encontrase a su abuela colgando luces multicolores por todas partes

—Abuela ¿Qué sucede?

—Oh solo faltan 100 días para navidad

—Abuela, es agosto

La casa de siempre y su peculiar familia, subió las escaleras para su habitación, acarició a Abner en el camino cerró la puerta de su habitación y busco el librito rosa que había encontrado hace tiempo, hace tiempo no leía uno de sus poemas y de alguna forma necesitaba relajarse

Se acostó en la cama y abrió el librito en una página cualquiera

Oh Arnold ,

pasión de santidad en este loco y torcido mundo en que vivimos

que bien me siento , cuando estas cerca de mi ,

olvido mis penas ,

cuando la esencia de tu dulce voz llena el aire ,

siento paz paz verdadera

Un momento, pensó Arnold, ¡la letra! Era la misma, sacó el débil papel de su bolsillo, y llevó los dos a su escritorio, con una lámpara y detenimiento comenzó a analizar la letra ¡Era la misma!

Arnold tenía sus sospechas, pensó que era alguna secreta admiradora pero que no iba en su escuela,ahora tenía una pista más, la niña iba a su escuela, pero entre miles de chicas que iban a la PS 118 ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla de todas formas?

Apagó la lámpara y quiso bajar a llamar a Gerald pero lo vería de todas formas al dia siguiente y le iba a contar su nuevo hallazgo, leer lo había distraído de Pataki y lo había encaminado a la búsqueda de su admiradora secreta.

Cerró los ojos y en unos minutos volvió a soñar, cada noche era diferente, esta vez aquellas calles tenían más puestos que podía observar con detenimiento, pero la escena era la misma, una Helga perdida y sola en alguna calle

—¿Helga? — Pregunto tontamente

—A..Arnold —tartamudeó— ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Pensé que ibas a enseñarme el camino a casa

—Y te lo mostraré pero primero tengo que saber dónde estamos porque no se parece a ningún lugar en Hillwood..

—No lo sé cabeza de balón pero llevo perdida dos días y medio, y no es bonito no sé qué le pasa a la gente ¿no lo entiendes? Sólo somos tú y yo… y no sé porque sigo viéndote aquí, quisiera llamar a Phoebe pero no recuerdo su número, nisiquiera recuerdo el nombre de la escuela— digo entre agresiva y confundida

—¿No recuerdas el nombre de la escuela?¿Hay algo más que no recuerdes?

—No lo sé cabezón, como voy a saberlo

—De acuerdo, sabes ¿Cómo se llama mi mejor amigo?

—No, pero ayer lo sabía… dios no sé qué me sucede es como si tuviera una especie de amnesia

Quizá Arnold era muy creativo o su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, pero si la Helga de sus sueños era real no tenía idea que estuviera en coma, mucho menos que esa fuera su mente… tenía que saberlo

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —preguntó la rubia

—No lo sé… Helga, tienes un perro rojo

Arnold no se le ocurrió algo más estúpido que pensar en Clifford una caricatura sobre un gigante perro rojo, recordó que en algún libro decía que un usuario podría modificar sus sueños si se daba cuenta que estaba uno y al pensar en algo la alucinación aparecería en el sueño, pero no aparecía ningún producto de su imaginación

—Hey Arnoldo, ¿tienes fiebre o algo? — dijo Helga con el ceño fruncido ante tan estúpida aclaración

—No no…— ¿Sería real?

—Comienzas a asustarme Arnoldo

 **Bueno eso es todo! Dentro de poco Arnold tendrá que ayudar a Helga a regresar a casa y eso significa despertar del coma!**

 **Pero claro en el camino se dará cuenta de muchas cosas ;-)**

 **Un beso y feliz domingo**


	5. Ruta al centro

Hola muchachos espero que hayan pasado un lindo fin de semana y quieran leer con ansias este humilde capítulo (-:

Gracias a todo por sus reviews, a mis lectores fieles y los nuevos bienvenidos sean!

* * *

Ruta al centro

Arnold Shortman había tenido una semana dura, con el estrés de un nuevo grado y el accidente de Helga sentía su cabeza de diez años hecha un lío, casi ni había notado el entusiasmo que sentían algunos de sus compañeros de que llegara el fin de semana

—Rhonda que es esto— preguntó shortman saliendo de sus pensamientos

—Creo que te acabo de invitar a mi primera fiesta oficial del quinto grado, por supuesto es elegante y debes conseguir una camisa he invitado a los niños de sexto grado y no quiero quedar mal, bien espero que asistas

La pelinegra puso un sobre blanco sobre el pupitre de Arnold y pasó a repartir las demás invitaciones a los niños, él realmente no deseaba asistir a una fiesta y menos cuando planeaba visitar a Helga nuevamente el fin de semana, por alguna razón Pataki había recorrido su cabeza como nunca antes, pensaba en ella día y noche, respuestas que ni él ni su infantil mente tendrían nunca

—¿Asistirás verdad? — Interrumpió nuevamente Gerald

—No lo sé Gerald, no me siento de animos—Respondió cabizbajo

—Vamos viejo, es lo que necesitas para olvidar todo el asunto de Pataki al menos por un par de días, te ves algo cansado

De alguna manera, sabía que el moreno tenía razón, el asunto de Helga se estaba saliendo de control, o más bien estaba tomando control de su vida. El calmado Arnold estaba en el pasado, en aquellos días ni él mismo se reconocía

—¿Sabes que? Quizá tengas razón después de todo

Juntó y meneó los pulgares con Gerald como siempre cuando algo salía bien, sonrieron para tomar parte en la clase de su nuevo maestro, por supuesto que el quinto grado y el sr Truman eran más exigentes que el calmado Simmons y el cuarto grado

La clase siguió con lo usual, matemáticas, Harold y sus miles de preguntas, Stinky pidiendo permiso para ir al baño y así escabullirse de clase, Rhonda y sus constantes críticas a la apariencia de los demás y Eugene accidentándose con la cosa más insignificante como cortadas por papel.

—Bien Arnie, ¿Qué decidiste? — Preguntó impaciente el moreno mientras ponía sus libros en su casillero

—Creo que si iré, necesito despejarme de todo este asunto, me está confundiendo mucho— dijo el cabeza de balón

—¿Confundiendo?¿a que te refieres con eso? — Arqueó una ceja

—No lo sé es sólo que.. —Arnold interrumpió sus propias palabras, quería decir que Helga lo estaba confundiendo pero luego pensó ¿Realmente, Helga?¿No es como si le gustara o sí? —No para nada— dijo en voz alta

—¿Eh? — respondió Gerald confundido

—Olvídalo, si iré a la fiesta de Rhonda— dijo intentando falsear una sonrisa

—Genial—dijo Gerald— Jamie O' irá esta tarde a comprar un balón de football a los regateadores quizá podamos comprar algo de ropa buena para ir a la fiesta, es el quinto grado viejo tenemos que lucir espectaculares

—Sabes, siempre que me mencionan el centro me hace acordar a esa horrible noche cuando nos perdimos vestidos de frutas— Dijo Arnold

—Ew, ni me lo recuerdes amigo eso quedó totalmente borrado de la mente de Gerald Johanssen—digo negando con los brazos—No señor, no más disfraces con leotardo

Arnold caminó junto a su amigo riendo, realmente quería recrear la mente de lo que le estaba pasando, de lo que le pasaba con Helga, después de todo tanta preocupación no era de parte de un compañero de clase ¿Tal vez amigos?

—Y yo Rhonda Wellington Loyd oficialmente daré la primera fiesta del quinto grado, todos los que son alguien estarán ahí y podré lucir mi nuevo vestido rojo carmesí de diseñador

Una pelinegra rodeada de niñas en los casilleros estaba hablando orgullosamente de su fiesta, después de todo Rhonda Loyd era conocida por dar las mejores fiestas y por ser una de las chicas más populares desde siempre, sin Helga cerca de ella podía hablar más acerca de sus intereses sin ser callada o agredida por la misma

—Cielos Rhonda me pregunto cómo será esta vez tu fiesta—respondió Nadin

—Nadin, las fiestas temáticas ya pasaron de moda lo nuevo es la fiesta común, ya sabes bocaditos, globos, un equipo de sonido y pista de baile con amigos, afortunadamente mi papá compro el mejor equipo de todos— dijo triunfante rhonda

—¿Iras Phoebe? —preguntó Lila

—No lo sé, Rhonda no sé si iré a tu fiesta ya sabes me siento mal aún por lo que pasó con Helga y quizá pase el viernes en la noche con ella, es decir en su casa

—Bueno—Rhonda rodó los ojos— Como gustes

Rhonda se marchó con Nadin y muchas más de las niñas del salón dejando a Phoebe sola y a Arnold con Gerald quienes veían la situación de lejos

La oriental se dedicó a sacar los libros que le faltaban del casillero donde Rhonda estaba apoyada siendo sorprendida por Arnold

—Phoebe—Pronunció el rubio

Phoebe soltó sus libros, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos sobre los deberes que no notó al rubio aproximándose

—Lo siento arnold, me sorprendiste— dijo

—No hay problema— dijo mientras él y Gerald se agachaban a tomar los libros del suelo

—Y dime ¿Qué sucede? — dijo Phoebe mientras recibía los libros

—Nada, sólo quería saludar… ¿Irás a ver a Helga hoy?

—Cielos Arnold, voy todos los días antes de pasar por la escuela—dijo la pelinegra acomodándose los lentes —La escuela no es la misma sin mi mejor amiga

—Lo sé—dijo Arnold con voz baja—Es… extraño todo esto y como pasó— continuó

—Me da lástima, me llamaba cabeza de cepillo casi siempre pero me caía bien— dijo Gerald

—La señora Pataki me ha contado que has ido a verla por las tardes

—Ehmm— Arnold se sonrojó—Sí, he ido un par de veces—dijo sonriendo

Antes del verano cuando Helga le contó a Phoebe lo de industrias futuro, se había dedicado a observarlo por el vecindario, a el y a su mejor amiga y las pocas veces que se habían encontrado por el vecindario, había una cierta tensión en el ambiente cada que cruzaban miradas y fue más recurrente al inicio de clases cuando Arnold retaba a Helga o ya no se tomaba los insultos de la misma manera

—Me imagino que tú debes extrañarla..

Arnold sonrió levemente, era verdad, la extrañaba y mucho ¡Solo un loco extrañaría a su bully personal! Pero él lo hacía

—Ehm sí, todos la extrañamos— Respondió mirando hacia un lado

—Y a todo esto Phoebe—interrumpió Gerald—¿Irás a la fiesta de Rhonda?

—No lo sé, hay tantas tareas y deberes que yo…—Gerald la cortó

—Por que espero que nadie te haya invitado para ser el primero

La propuesta de Gerald inquietó a Phoebe, había comenzado a sentir cierta atracción por él a sus diez años de vida, y aunque no estuviera ardiendo de amor como su mejor amiga, tal invitación la hizo sentirse nerviosa

—¿Es…decir..como en una…cita? —Articuló las palabras como pudo

—Sí, claro si no te molesta ir conmigo

—Claro que iré contigo Gerald—Dijo sonrojándose

—Perfecto te recogeré a las ocho

Arnold miraba la escena y por un momento pasó por su cabeza que hubiera pasado si Helga estuviera bien ¿Quizá la hubiera invitado a la fiesta?

Gerald despidió a Phoebe y caminó con Arnold hacia la puerta de salida

—¿No tomaremos el autobús? —preguntó el rubio

—No viejo, ya te lo había dicho Jaime 'O vendrá por nosotros sólo que ya debería de haber llegado

En eso un auto negro con la placa de nombre "asesino" apareció de repente

—Suban enanos

Se escuchó la voz de Jaime O', a lo que Arnold y Gerald se montaron en el auto para comenzar el camino en el auto de un adolescente que al parecer no sabía lo que eran límites de velocidad.

Con música de Bon Jovi (N/A: los amo) a todo volumen emprendieron su viaje al centro de la ciudad, el que hace un año habían visitado

Arnold veía las calles del centro, no lo recordaba mucho, pues ellos fueron de noche en esa ocasión, luces, carteles por doquier, artistas callejeros y vagabundos, el auto de Jaime O' se detuvo en una tienda de deportes donde el adolescente les ordenó que se bajaran y que se vieran en un par de horas ahí para no perderse

—Gerald tu hermano no conoce los límites de velocidad pudo matarnos— exclamó Arnold

—Te llegas a acostumbrar, es toda una vida sentado en el asiento del copiloto, algún dia su auto será mio— dijo triunfante—Hey revendedores, quizá encuentre algo de buena marca para comprar— corrió

Arnold rodó los ojos y siguió a su amigo, quizá sea una buena tarde después de todo pensó

—¿Cuánto por estos nike? —preguntó Gerald

El revendedor se notaba muy astuto, y aunque esas zapatillas no estuviera en perfecto estado y fueran de una colección pasada de moda le cobró 50 dólares

—¿50? No debe ser una broma yo le doy 15

—Gerald—Arnold reprochó a su amigo jalándolo del brazo hacia otra dirección

—Hey ¿Por qué me jalaste así?

—Gerald, ese tipo es un estafador, seguro— dijo Arnold

—Pero tenía una buena oferta—exclamó

—Mejor veamos una tienda común y corriente

Arnold y Gerald entraron a una tienda donde habían trajes de gala para hombres, entraron a los vestidores para jugar a ser grandes y probarse todo tipo de trajes, corbatas y demás, sin comprar nada y ante la mirada castigadora del vendedor de módulo

Salieron en cuanto terminaron de probarse los trajes para dar con una tienda de objetos antiguos, donde Gerald quiso comprar un reloj pero nuevamente Arnold no lo dejó

—No recordaba tantas tiendas, esto es maravilloso y todavía no son las cinco treinta

—Nos queda una hora, no debemos alejarnos mucho podríamos perdernos de nuevo y Jaime O' no querrá buscarnos—dijo Arnold

—Arnie viejo—rodeó su espalda—disfruta de las cosas que Hillwood tiene para ti— dijo mirando alrededor—Esto es genial y aún falta más

—Espero no alejarnos mucho.. —dijo Arnold, de pronto vio unos libros en una vitrina, sobre mapas de lugares exóticos, quizá tendrían un mapa de San Lorenzo, pues aunque no tuviera edad para viajar sólo, quería la mayor información para saber donde vivían sus padres

—¿lo ves? ¿Por qué no entras? — Dijo Gerald siguiéndolo

Arnold entró a la tienda de libros, había una pequeña sala donde se le leía a los más chicos, una estantería con categorías y una asistenta, el lugar estaba casi vacío, ¿Quién viene a comprar libros al centro? Seguro nadie

Gerald estaba detrás de Arnold curioseando las páginas de un libro de ciencia ficción y uno sobre cine

—Vaya hay muchas cosas aquí adentro

—¿te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó una voz femenina

—No gracias, estaba curioseando—respondió Arnold—¿Tienen mapas de San Lorenzo?

—Si, en la sección de mapamundis tenemos mapas de todo el mundo y hay un libro sobre todas las calles de Hillwood por si te interesa, la guía de calles está a 2 dólares sólo por hoy

—Quién necesita una guía de calles—dijo Gerald en voz alta

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de turistas que la solicitan niño—Dijo la señorita volviendo a su mostrador

Arnold miraba los mapas del mundo, halló san Lorenzo en el mapa y rápidamente se instruía sobre los lugares, el libro estaba en español pero la clase de lenguas extranjeras lo tendría que ayudar a entenderla

—Préstamelo, quiero verlo también—Dijo Gerald

Arnold le cedió el libro a Gerald mientras alzó la mirada hacia la calle. Arqueó una ceja al ver algo que le parecía familiar, cuando se dio cuenta de la similitud se quedó pasmado unos minutos en el vidrio

—Hey tierra llamando a Arnold, es sólo una dulcería—Dijo Gerald chasqueando los dedos

—Gerald…es la dulcería que veo en mis sueños—dijo Arnold casi robóticamente—¡Es la que veo en mis sueños!

—¿Eh? —dijo sin entender Gerald, Arnold lo jaló nuevamente hacia la salida de la tienda para mirar la calle

—¿No lo entiendes? He soñado con esta calle y con Helga desde el día del accidente, la dulcería, el cine, todo está exactamente igual ¡La tengo que encontrar! — Dijo sonando como un loco, sin haber hallado relación a nada pero feliz de al menos tener una pista

—Pensé que no conocías este lugar

—No lo conocía, pero Helga.. ¡Ella lo conocía! Estoy seguro que es ella, yo .. de alguna manera estoy metido en sus pensamientos, tengo que ayudarla

—¿Ayudarla?¿A que?

—A despertar

Dijo triunfante Arnold antes de abrazar a su mejor amigo en un acto reflejo de felicidad.

Había encontrado una pista, para hallarla

* * *

Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy! Espero que les guste mucho y que no se hayan dormido como verán no hay ninguna interacción AxH en este cap pero en los siguientes habrán muchas escenas románticas paciencia

Los dejo y que tengan linda semana

Orangefuzz


	6. Atando cabos sueltos

Hola chicos! Perdónenme por no haber subido este capítulo a tiempo me he quedado sin internet :( y justo para mis mid-term exams, me quiero morir! Hahaha

Pero bueno, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Sueño profundo, ¡Se empiezan a atar los cabos sueltos! y es por eso el título haha, Agárrate cabeza de balón

Gracias por todos sus reviews me animan a seguir

* * *

Atando cabos sueltos

Arnold comenzó a gritar el nombre de Helga en el centro de la ciudad, Gerald sólo se limitaba a observarlo avergonzado, pues el rubio llamaba la atención de muchos transeúntes que lo tildaban de loco, con una sonrisa que le acaparaba toda la cara

— ¿Arnold? —Jamie O' tocó el hombro del muchacho quien volteó al sentir su contacto—Nos vamos, ya terminé de comprar lo que necesitaba, andando— dijo de manera imperativa el adolescente

—Pero... —Dijo el muchacho

—Shhts—dijo el adolescente—andando gusanos no tengo todo el día—dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta al estacionamiento—les dije 5:30 y son casi las 6, me voy a perder la lucha libre, no soy tu niñera Gerald

—Lo siento—dijo el niño moreno caminando detrás de su hermano—bien hecho Arnie, por tu fantasía de Helga no compramos nada de lo que vinimos a buscar—dijo en tono de reproche

—Gerald, no puedo ignorar esto, lo siento pero no puedo, tengo que encontrarla—dijo esperanzado

—Estás loco hermano, deja todo esto de Helga, ni siquiera te has puesto así por Lila—Gerald se detuvo en el camino

—Sí, no lo sé, creo que es una conexión que tenemos Helga y yo, es imposible de explicártelo, puedo comunicarme con ella, de alguna manera, sé que va a estar bien y yo me voy a asegurar de eso

— ¡MUÉVANSE!

—Parece que debemos irnos o tendremos problemas con mi loco hermano mayor—Dijo Gerald—andando

Los niños se montaron en el auto del adolescente, luego de un recorrido rápido con alto volumen de música rock y Hip Hop y bajas condiciones de seguridad llegaron a la casa de los Johanssen, donde Jaime O' los dejó de una manera tosca, como siempre.

Los niños sacudieron el polvo de sus ropas, y entraron a la casa

—Hola Gerald, hola Arnold ¿Quieren algo para comer? —La madre de Gerald estaba en la cocina junto a la hermana del mismo, Timberly aparentemente preparando la cena, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche

—No gracias hemos dado tantas vueltas en el auto que si como algo lo vomitaría—dijo Gerald

—Tendré que hablar con ese muchacho y sus límites en la velocidad—dijo la mamá mientras entraba nuevamente a la cocina

—¿me trajiste algo hermano mayor? —Dijo la pequeña Timberly con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Ni siquiera he traido algo para mí y crees que voy a comprarte un obsequio, iré a mi habitación no nos molestes—Dijo de manera déspota hacia su hermana mientras subia las escaleras con Arnold

—Bueno viejo que quieres ver ¿Pop Daddy? O ¿la nueva de los monstruos de drenaje? —Dijo Gerald sujetando dos dvds

—Gerald no puedo fingir que no pasó nada, necesito respuestas—Dijo Arnold tendido sobre la cama de su mejor amigo

A Arnold le estaba ganando la desesperación, pero la pregunta que más se estaba haciendo en estos días era ¿por qué pensaba tanto en Helga?¿Realmente existía una conexión como le había dicho a Gerald?

—Y ¿Qué esperas? Llamar a una psíquica o decirle a los padres de Helga que puedes soñar con ella y comunicarte como si fuese un teléfono celular, esas cosas pasan en las películas Arnold ¡Esta es la vida real! —Dijo Gerald un tanto desesperado

De pronto una idea vino hacia la cabeza de Arnold, quizá estaba loco pero debía agotar todas las esperanzas antes de darse por vencido

—Lo siento Gerald, pero debo hacer unas cosas — Arnold se paró de la cama con sus cosas y salió por la puerta del cuarto dejando a Gerald hablando solo

—Hey Arnold pero…—pero Arnold se había ido ya por la puerta de la sala—Ya va a estar la cena— se sobó la cabeza en señal de confusión ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Arnold corría con todas sus fuerzas para una dirección familiar, quizá la única persona que sabría de la vida de Helga más que sus padres y alguien casi tan inteligente que pudiera ayudarlo a armar el rompecabezas que parecía imposible

— ¿Arnold?¿Qué haces en mi casa a las 7 de la noche?

La puerta abierta dejó ver a la mejor amiga de Helga, Phoebe, la chica más inteligente del curso y la que claro, sabría mas de la vida de Helga.

—Phoebe sé que es increíble pero ¿Puedo pasar a explicarte? — dijo Arnold agitado

—Arnold es algo tarde y mis padres…

—Phoebe yo no decía nada cuando tú y Helga se escabullían en mi escalera de incendios por la madrugada

—Oh de acuerdo—rodó los ojos— pasa Arnold

Phoebe ocultó a Arnold en su habitación, si sus conservadores padres se daban cuenta que escondía un niño en casa la matarían

—De acuerdo solo espera a que termine de cenar y subiré, ocúltate en el armario si mi mamá sube

—De acuerdo

Arnold se quedó encerrado en el cuarto de la mejor amiga de Helga, Phoebe mientras bajó a cenar con sus padres, pensaba en Helga y cómo seria su reacción al ver al niño de sus sueños en casa de su mejor amiga, seguro sería una buena anécdota para contársela ¡Como la extrañaba!

—Phoebe casi no has tocado tu comida ¿Te pasó algo hoy en la escuela?

La madre de Phoebe interrumpió sus pensamientos, ella solo dio una negativa y siguió comiendo mientras su padre hablaba de reuniones de trabajo que había que tenido ese día y su madre de alguna junta importante con personas extranjeras, hasta que se escuchó un ruido escaleras arriba que arruinó la paz de los comensales

—¿cariño escuchaste eso?

Phoebe casi suelta el tenedor por temor a que la descubrieran, tonto cabeza de balón pensó, ¿Qué parte de no hacer ruido no entendio?

—Si te preocupa iré a revisar creo que ha venido de tu habitación hija

Dijo el padre de Phoebe, a lo que la niña se levantó de un sobresalto a impedir que su padre subiera

—No

—¿Qué pasa hija?

—Es que…—comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, casi nunca mentía y cuando lo hacía las cosas salían mal—Quiero seguir cenando—llevó su mano al vientre en señal de hambre—estoy realmente hambrienta

Sus padres arquearon una ceja pero asumieron que no era para tanto, y volvieron a la mesa para seguir cenando, al terminar Phoebe huyó a su habitación dejando a sus padres aún más confundidos, debía aprender a mentir mejor

—Arnold ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué has hecho tanto ruido? —preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y luego se tapó la boca por haber gritado

—Auch, sería mejor si no dejaras tus trofeos de matemáticas donde puedan caerse en la cabeza de uno—dijo Arnold mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Phoebe rió— Ahora, me debes una explicación

Arnold se sentó al borde de la cama de Phoebe, mientras tomaba aire para contarle la historia más increíble a la mejor amiga de la chica con la que soñaba desde el incidente

La oriental no hacía mas que escuchar, no le parecía del todo descabellado, porque había oído a su mejor amiga hablar de la manera más loca posible de su amor por el cabeza de balón, así que estaba acostumbrada a las locuras

En cuanto Arnold contaba la historia, Phoebe se preguntaba si en verdad podría ser posible, y esperen un minuto ¿Arnold pensaba así en Helga? Quizá el amor de Helga no era del todo no correspondido después de todo, sonrió pensando en eso, ella era la principal cupido de esa relación y en realidad deseaba que funcionara en el fondo

— ¿Y bien? Espero que no me tomes por loco— _Te sorprenderías Arnold_ , pensó Phoebe para darle la más cálida de las sonrisas

—En realidad, no es del todo descabellado Arnold, hace poco estuve leyendo un libro de fenómenos inexplicables, hablaba de los viajes astrales, constelaciones y telepatía.. —y al decir esto último alzó la mirada hacia Arnold

— ¿Telepatía?

—Sí, es como lo que tú me describes, aún no está comprobado pero una teoría dice que cuando mantienes una conexión con una persona puedes leerle la mente, quizá estés leyéndole la mente a Helga y como no estás acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas tu mente lo reproduce solo cuando duermes

Arnold no entendía mucho de física ni de análisis, mucho menos de telepatía pero algo era seguro, que Phoebe había dado en el clavo, y ¡Le creía!

Por otro lado Phoebe pensaba en el amor de su mejor amiga y quizá ese puente haya sido el que generaba la conexión, o quizá Arnold también sentía lo mismo y no se daba cuenta, como quiera era un camino que le daba esperanzas, para recuperar a su mejor amiga.

—Pero no sé qué hacer—movía la cabeza en señal de negación—Phoebe no sé qué significa, no sé cómo ayudarla

—Arnold, me has dicho que viste la misma calle de tus sueños en el centro ¿verdad?

Arnold no tenía idea pero Phoebe estaba pensando en algo, definitivamente, después de todo ella era la genio.

—Si mal no recuerdo y si mis teorías son correctas estás en el subconsciente de Helga y si ella no sabe cómo llegar a su casa, tú podrías ayudarla

—Aun no entiendo ¿Cómo la voy a ayudar?

Phoebe rodó los ojos —Arnold si trazas una especie de mapa o guía de calles hasta la casa de Helga estoy segura que podrías llevar a su subconsciente a su casa, y si mis teorías son correctas si Helga llega a casa..eso…

—Significaría despertar—Dijo Arnold entendiendo

—Exacto—Dijo Phoebe sonriente

— ¡genial! — exclamó Arnold

TOC TOC TOC

— ¿Phoebe? Hay alguien en tu habitación

Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, Arnold se tapó la boca y Phoebe dio una excusa tonta _Es el televisor mamá_ le dijo, hasta que se fue

—Listo, así que ahora. Comienza la operación rescate a Helga Pataki

Arnold pasó casi toda la noche en la habitación de Phoebe cerca de la computadora investigando acerca de fenómenos como la telepatía y la conexión, encontró una leyenda interesante acerca de un hilo rojo que unía a las personas y muchas más hasta que se topó con un reporte que le pareció familiar

— ¿Y esto? —dijo Arnold alzando la hoja hacia Phoebe

—Ah, es el reporte de la semana de Helga me lo dio para que lo guardara pero como veras no pudo entregarlo y al final la tarea fue cancelada—Dijo sin prestarle atención

Esa letra con tinta morada, la había visto en alguna parte y cuando en unos minutos descubrió la ilación de los hechos dejó caer su pluma al suelo

— ¿Arnold, estás bien?

—La poeta, el libro rosa ¡Es HELGA! —Dijo paranóico

— ¿Libro…ROSA?

Phoebe estaba asombrada, ella sabía la historia del libro rosa, los poemas y el altar para Arnold, Helga se lo había contado todo, el relicario, las fotos de Arnold, ¡Todo! ¿Cómo Arnold podría haber dado con eso?

—Siempre lo supiste ¿No es así? —Dijo con la voz temblorosa Arnold

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Respondió Phoebe

—¿Tú sabias que ella me quería en secreto? —Preguntó el rubio con seguridad

—No sé de qué hablas Arnold creo que..

—La letra es la misma que la del libro rosa, igual a la del poema que me encontré en la escuela… y voz ronca, Helga realmente ¿me ama?

—Arnold yo no sé si debería…

—Phoebe porfavor, no sé qué pensar con esto

Estaba entre la espada y la pared ¿Debía revelar el secreto de su mejor amiga?

—Arnold bueno…sí

Y lo dijo, había traicionado la confianza de Helga pero la misma se lo había dicho el día de industrias futuro ¿Por qué negarlo?

—Sí, ella siente cosas por ti…

Arnold sintió como la realidad lo golpeó lo había tenido frente a sus ojos, los poemas, la confesión y la frase que tenía en su mente desde ese día en el edificio de industrias futuro _Que otra mujer te acosa día y noche y hace altares en los armarios, te amo Arnold desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón_

—¿Arnold estás bien? —Preguntó Phoebe con preocupación—discúlpame no debi decírtelo

—Me lo confirmaste Phoebe, descuida yo… no sé qué me pasa últimamente

—¿Eh? A que te refieres

—Helga no sé qué me pasa con ella…de pronto, veo todo claro y tengo conexiones espirituales con ella, me doy cuenta que ha sido la chica que buscaba por los poemas ahora que lo pienso se parece mucho a mi cita del día de san Valentín… Phoebe no sé qué me pasa con Helga

Phoebe sonrió al ver que era la historia más antigua del mundo, ¡Arnold sentía cosas por Helga! ¡realmente lo hacía! Era increíble

—Arnold ¿Acaso, te gusta Helga? —preguntó incrédula

—Phoebe, me estoy enamorando de ella— dijo el rubio agarrándose la cabeza

* * *

Y bien cabezas de balón! ¿Qué me dicen? Les gustó la confesión

Viene más AxH en el siguiente cap! Ya me mandan sus criticas constructivas

Que tengan buen finde

Un beso

Orangefuzz


	7. El Plan

Hola cabezas de balón feliz martes ,lamento tardar tanto en actualizar recién me he levantado con todo el estrés de mis exámenes! Aquí comienzan los capítulos AxH que me inspiré tanto escribiéndolos porque son de mis parejas favoritas en los cartoons

Un beso a todos disfruten!

* * *

El plan

Después de aquella confesión en casa de Phoebe, Arnold tenía todo claro, se estaba enamorando de Helga G Pataki, y ni él mismo se daba cuenta, y pensó en aquella vez que salvaron el vecindario nuevamente, las palabras de Helga rondaban en su cabeza constantemente _"¿Acabas de decir que me amas?" "¡Que!¿Estás sordo?" "Que otra mujer te acosa de día y noche y hace altares en los armarios"_

 _Me gustaría ver alguno de tus altares Helga_ , se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía y es que su cabeza infantil nunca se había dado cuenta que había ignorado totalmente las muestras de "atención" que tenía Helga hacia él disfrazadas de bullying

—Bien Phoebe creo que si de alguna manera logro trazar un camino a pie del lugar donde se halla Helga en su subconsciente hasta el vecindario puedo hacerla regresar a casa, eso significa…

—¡Que va a despertar! —dijo Phoebe completando la oración de Arnold

—Exactamente—dijo Arnold sonriendo

—Bien creo que si vamos a la biblioteca podemos encontrar una guía de calles y fácilmente trazar un camino de regreso

Aunque el plan sonara descabellado, a la oriental le brillaban los ojos de solo tener la posibilidad de encontrar a su mejor amiga y tenía que intentarlo de alguna manera

Salieron de la casa de Phoebe hacia la biblioteca municipal

—Viejo ¿A qué hora iras a la fiesta de Rhonda? Estoy llamando a Phoebe desde hace horas y no responde

Y es que con tanto alboroto Arnold había olvidado totalmente que era viernes por la tarde y claro, había olvidado por completo que iría con Gerald al a fiesta de Rhonda

—No podré ir Gerald, lo sé, no no es eso es que… bien viejo, nos vemos

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Phoebe

—Nada, es sólo que olvidé la fiesta de Rhonda…

—Oh dios Gerald debe haberme llamado mil veces, nunca respondí si iría con él.. debe estar enfadado

—Algo así pero ya se le pasará, sigamos buscando ese mapa de calles

Arnold y Phoebe seguían buscando el mapa de calles por la biblioteca pero se daban con puros mapas de otras ciudades, todas menos Hillwood

—Vamos debe estar por acá

—Que tal si buscamos en esa computadora, el buscador debe tener los mapas de Hillwood y sus alrededores así podremos dar con el paradero de Helga

—buena idea

—Y Phoebe…

—Dime Arnold

—¿Por qué Helga se perdería en el centro de la ciudad?¿Por qué no en otro lugar? Digo hemos estado en tantos lugares de Hillwood

—¿Ella te dijo que había estado ahí cuando era niña verdad?

—Ajám—asintió con la cabeza

—Quizá su mente se quedó en un lugar donde había pasado un momento de felicidad, y por eso fue a parar allí

—No lo había pensado así…

Arnold corrió hacia la computadora principal, a buscar cada mapa posible de Hillwood y dio con unos planos actuales del centro, con la esperanza de poder usarlos para encontrar a su querida Helga

—¿Los tienes?

—Sí Phoebe, solo los tengo que imprimir

—Oigan niños, ya estamos a punto de cerrar son las 7:30— una voz desde las sombras gritó, era el cuidador y sin pensarlo ya estaba anocheciendo en Hillwood

Arnold y Phoebe imprimieron las hojas y salieron lo más rápido de la biblioteca que solo los esperaba a ellos para poder salir, sin contar que alguien los vio de lejos

—Rhonda la fiesta está grandiosa, hay mucha gente aquí— Nadine tenia una lista de invitados en sus manos, vio que dos de los invitados habían faltado— sólo faltaron Arnold y Phoebe

—Oh Phoebe me dijo que no podría venir iba a visitar a Helga después de clase, esa pobre chica cree que su amiga aún va a poder despertar ¡Es patética!

Rhonda W. Loyd podía ser muy cruel a veces, al ver el lado frío de las cosas, por supuesto su popularidad había crecido en el nuevo año y su crueldad igual

—¿Phoebe? — interrumpió sid quien estaba en la mesa de ponche — la acabo de ver cuando iba camino acá, estaba con Arnold y se estaban riendo mucho

—¿Arnold? — Dijo sorprendido Gerald quien escuchó sin querer el nombre de la chica que le gustaba—¿Mi amigo?

—Oh Gerald lo siento, creo que Phoebe nos ha mentido a todos, se ha ido con Arnold a pasear y usan la excusa de Helga para faltar, ¡patético! —Añadió Rhonda mientras miraba con desaire a Gerald

Gerald se enfadó en ese momento ¿Su amigo? ¿con la chica que le gustaba? ¿traición? Arnold no sería capaz de eso pensó, pero la manera en la que Sid contaba la anécdota de hace unos minutos lo hacía dudar, como cuando dudó de la bolsa de dinero, quizá Sid solo estaba exagerando

—De ninguna manera, Arnold es amigo de Gerald, su mejor amigo no podría hacer algo así— Decía Stinky uniéndose a la conversación —Además que ¿Arnold no seguía enamorado de Lila?

—No lo sé pero esos dos osaron perderse mi fiesta definitivamente no los invitaré a la siguiente—dijo Rhonda sirviendo un poco de ponche con desaire

—Oh miren quien está aquí—dijo Sid—Gerald amigo, me parece horrible lo que ha hecho Arnold mira..

—Párala Sid, ya conozco lo exagerado que eres—Dijo Gerald y pasó al otro lado de la fiesta donde estaba Harold comiendo en la mesa de bocaditos

Quizá Harold no era la mejor compañía pero al menos se distraería de los chismes, miraba la hora 9:30 y estaba aburrido _"Esta será una noche larga"_ dijo para sí mismo

Arnold y Phoebe estaban en la casa de huéspedes revisando las guías de calles

—Hay un programa en internet, en realidad es un juego se llama "Build a neighborhood" y quizá podamos utilizarlo para poner las calles que has visto y trazar un camino hacia Helga, no sé si funcione igual que una guía de calles pero al menos será más fácil de memorizar— dijo Phoebe moviendo el ratón de la computadora intentando dar con el buscador

—Descárgalo Phoebe, es una computadora vieja pero seguro que funciona—dijo Arnold quien estaba tumbado en el sofá revisando las guías e intentando recordar el lugar exacto con el que soñó con Helga

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Arnold marcaba con un círculo rojo los lugares que había visto en el sueño y que caminos llevaban al vecindario mientras Phoebe quien estaba muy cansada descargaba el programa en la computadora

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que los niños cayeran dormidos, Phoebe encima de la mesa de Arnold y el rubio en su sofá con las hojas cayendo sobre la cara.

Y fue cuando volvió a verla

—¿Helga?

Le dio una sonrisa diferente a las veces anteriores, quizá la misma sonrisa que tenía para Ruth o Lila, o una totalmente distinta, una sonrisa cálida y unos ojos perdidos viéndola, lo que provocó que la niña se sonrojara

—¿Arnold?¿Por qué me estás viendo así? — Le dijo Helga

Estaban en un lugar distinto, Había una tienda de comics y un parque al parecer unos metros más atrás de donde se hallaba inicialmente, pues se alcanzaba a ver el cine y la gran cartelera iluminada desde atrás.

—Yo.. —el rubio de sonrojo levemente—He… te he estado extrañando

—¿eh?¿a mí? —se señaló a si misma, nerviosamente

Sí, Arnold la había visto nerviosa muchas veces pero nunca le había tomado interés, ahora que sabía que ella era la autora de libros rosas y una poeta empedernida la miraba a través de otros ojos, quizá ahora miraba a la real Helga y no a la pantalla que ella solía proyecta.

—Sí, digo es extraño pero… me alegra verte—sin decir más el rubio le dio un abrazo que hizo que ella se estremeciera y darse una bofetada como siempre lo hace

—¡Eh quítate cabeza de balón no es como si fuese a morir!¡Solo quiero salir de aquí!

Arnold sonrió, pues le parecía divertido ahora todo el asunto de los sobrenombres ¡Como no se había dado cuenta!

—Bueno creo que deberías saber que estás yendo por el camino equivocado— dijo Arnold sonriendo

—¿Eh? Y que ahora sabes cómo salir de este embrollo o que Sherlock

—Pues, sé que hay una dulcería más alla y un cine, y si seguimos para el este podemos llegar al vecindario

— ¿Y qué hay del otro lado? —dijo una Helga confundida

—Las afueras de Hillwood Helga

—Ah—lo miró confundida—Ya lo sabía cabeza de balón estaba jugando

—Lo que tú digas Helga— intentó tomarla del brazo pero Helga soltaba su agarre por momentos

Comenzaron a caminar entre las calles desoladas, era una mañana fría y el ambiente parecía otoñal, los niños caminaban callados, hasta que cierto rubio rompió el hielo

—¿Hace algo de frío verdad? — Dijo abrazándose a sí mismo al sentir el viento soplar sobre su cuerpo

—¡Bah! Aguanta cabeza de balón, pensé que la niña del grupo era…—por un momento Helga diría que Harold es un cobarde pero se había olvidado su nombre— oh por dios… no recuerdo como se llama

Arnold pensó que quizá la mente de Helga estaba jugándole una mala pasada, vio algunas de las hojas de otoño caer sobre sus zapatos, y busco cambiar de tema

—Mira esas hojas de otoño..

—Que tienen cabeza de balón

—Verte un día de otoño, con las hojas cayendo sobre tu ropa y tu rubia cabellera, oh amado mío es un tormento tener que admirarte de lejos y tenerte tan cerca a la vez

Arnold recitó uno de los poemas del libro rosa, Helga paró en seco al escuchar una de sus creaciones de la boca de su amado, sus ojos se abrieron al instante

—¿por…por…qué recitas poesía Ar…Arn..Arnold? —Dijo atónita

—No sé— sonrió hacia ella— es sólo que… es uno de mis poemas favoritos de mi poeta favorita

 _Lo sabe, oh por dios lo sabe ¿Cómo lo supo? Disimula Helga!_ Se dijo a si misma

—Oh, poemas vaya forma de perder el tiempo ¿Quién escribiría toda esa basura sentimental? —Dijo rudamente

Arnold se dio por vencido por esa vez y dejó el tema ahí, pero le divertía ver como Helga trataba de ocultar lo inevitable y ese rubor en sus mejillas que se formaba cada que se ponía nerviosa

Despertó por una llamada telefónica con el rostro de Helga ruborizado en su mente

—¿Gerald?¡Que hora es!

* * *

Fin del capítulo

Espero no haberlos aburrido, al ver la entrevista con Craig de como Gerald interrumpe el beso en TJM quería darle una pequeña antesala interrumpiendo el sueño de Arnold cuando ya comienza a tomar control sobre Helga

Los leo el domingo! Como dije antes en estos capítulos habrá mas AxH

Orangefuzz


	8. Cada vez mas cerca

Hola cabezas de balón! Feliz domingo de relajo, gracias por todos esos reviews que llegan como notificaciones a mi correo y al leerlos por las mañanas siento satisfacción como escritora al ver que les gusta mi historia 3 enserio alegran mi día!

Y ahora, el capítulo

* * *

Cada vez más cerca

Gerald había salido de la fiesta de Rhonda en camino a la casa de huéspedes, estaba de mal humor con Arnold y había pasado un mal rato en la fiesta

—¿Gerald?

El rubio se sorprendió al ver a su amigo alrededor de la medianoche en el umbral de su puerta

—Sí Arnold—dijo con una expresión de enojo—espero poder pasar

—Sí, adelante… pero hey no hagas ruido no quiero que despiertes a los huéspedes—Dijo Arnold siguiendo a Gerald quien había caminado ya escaleras arriba con dirección a la habitación

Gerald llegó seguido de Arnold para encontrar a Phoebe con una taza de chocolate con leche y una lupa en la otra mano intentando dar con algunas coordenadas que le había dado Arnold antes de quedarse dormido

—Ajá, así te quería encontrar..."Amigo" —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos y Arnold con una expresión de confusión en el rostro

—¿A que te refieres? —dijo retrocediendo mientras Gerald avanzaba y Phoebe observaba

—Pensé que Sid me mentía pero después de todo veo las cosas claras, Phoebe salió contigo y los dos me dejaron plantado—Dijo ajustando los dientes

—¿Qué? Gerald estás loco—dijo Phoebe levantándose de su asiento—Sólo porque le estoy ayudando a Arnold con algo que es importante para los dos no quiere decir que…

—Oh por dios basta de sus tontas excusas, no tienes ninguna excusa para pasar el viernes con Phoebe

Al oir su nombre la pelinegra se ruborizó, Arnold sonrio tranquilo pues sabía que Gerald estaba montando una escena de celos tontos y había puesto en evidencia sus sentimientos por Phoebe

—Ehmm…Gerald—Arnold lo llamó, el moreno volteó alzando los hombros— ¿no creeras que estoy saliendo con Phoebe?¿O sí?

Gerald abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, y se dio cuenta que había hecho una escena de celos innecesaria, Phoebe soltó una risa nerviosa para romper el ambiente de tensión

—¿Quieres decir que..?

—No, Phoebe me está ayudando de alguna manera con esas manifestaciones locas que tengo en mis sueños, me va a ayudar… a encontrarla—dijo Arnold

—Verás Gerald, los sueños de Arnold no son más que pedazos del inconsciente de Helga que de alguna manera que la ciencia no puede explicar cuando dos personas están conectadas astralmente suelen tener este tipo de comunicaciones, o manifestaciones en el inconsciente, o sea en los sueños—Dijo Phoebe dejando a Gerald perplejo

—Jaja—Gerald pasó una mano por detrás de su espalda riendo nerviosamente— Viejo no creerás que yo…

—No te preocupes—Dijo Arnold ofreciéndole el pulgar a su mejor amigo

—¿Y que es todo este asunto de Helga? No había visto a nadie preocuparse tanto por su acosadora personal—Dijo recargándose en la pared del cuarto de Arnold

—Me gusta—Dijo sonriendo, Gerald tropezó cayendo al suelo

—¿Eh? Por un momento pensé que habías dicho que Helga G Pataki te gustaba—Dijo Gerald perplejo, Phoebe ebozó una sonrisa minúscula

—Así es—Dijo Arnold agarrando los papeles que había dejado caer al dormir

—Pero— comenzó a vociferar —¡Es Helga G Pataki!¡Te ha acosado día y noche, te ha golpeado, insultado y humillado viejo—Dijo siguiendo a Arnold quien parecía no hacer caso a lo que decía el moreno —¿Estás oyéndome viejo?

—Fuerte y claro Gerald—sonrió—No me importa eso, es que…las mujeres son complicadas—Dijo leyendo los papeles—A ver… ¡Phoebe!

—¿Qué? —Dijo sobresaltada

—Esta tienda de antigüedades no estaba por donde Helga caminaba

—Pero de alguna manera es la misma ubicación de la esquina que me describiste Arnold, entre la quinta y sexta avenida ¿lo ves? —dijo sentándose al lado de Arnold

—Lo sé pero…es confuso, quizá los mapas estén mal, ahí no había una tienda de antigüedades si no un parque

—A menos que…—Agarró a Arnold del brazo y se paró. Gerald solo observaba

—A menos que Helga esté perdida en el Hillwood de hace 5 años atrás…cuando era una niña pequeña— dijo Phoebe

—Wo..Wo…Wo.. ¿De que están hablando los dos? —Dijo Gerald

—Gerald, Helga está perdida en su cabeza, en su mente por eso no despierta del coma, descubrimos que está perdida en una parte del centro de la ciudad es decir su cabeza creo una réplica al centro asociando el recuerdo más feliz que tuvo de niña ahí.

—Y —continuo Phoebe—si es correcta mi teoría Helga está encerrada en el Hillwood de hace cinco años atrás cuando era pequeña

—¿Eh? Estoy mareado, dices que tus sueños locos en realidad son una conexión con la verdadera Helga y que además tu sueño muestra Hillwood el centro de la ciudad y que —alzó un dedo— no está en el actual si no en el viejo Hillwood?

—Exacto—Dijo Phoebe

—Dios esto es una locura—Dijo resbalándose en el sofá que automáticamente al sentir el peso se volteó hacia la pared dejando caer a Gerald en la pared falsa —Oh diablos

—¿Te saco de ahí? —preguntó Arnold

—Claro que sí, que esperas Arnie sácame, cielos no has limpiado aquí en años—Dijo desde dentro cubriéndose la nariz

—Lo que tu digas— y presionando un botón Arnold liberó a Gerald

—Bien, ¿Ahora qué? —Dijo Gerald

—Ahora tengo que idear una manera de conseguir un mapa antiguo de Hillwood, una guía pero ¿Dónde?

La astucia de los niños los llevó al día siguiente sin ir a la escuela a casa de los Pataki, temprano, la puerta dejó a ver a Miriam quien lucía como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, como lucía antes de ir a terapia

—Niños ¿No deberían estar en la escuela? —Dijo al verlos

—Sí señora Pataki pero tenemos que hablar con usted—Dijo Arnold—¿se puede pasar?

Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe entraron a la casa de los Pataki, a contarle a la señora Pataki la historia menos creíble de todas..

—¿Dicen que Arnold puede comunicarse con Helga?¿Y que quieren conectar una laptop a la máquina que controla la línea de vida de mi hija?

Al oírlo de la boca de Miriam Pataki, los niños se dieron cuenta que el plan no se escuchaba tan bien y por supuesto Miriam se negó, ya estaba sufriendo mucho con el estado de su hija

—Pero señora Pataki…— y la puerta fue cerrada

Los niños se sentaron en el pórtico a pensar en alguna solución, sobre todo Arnold a quien le preocupaba que Helga nunca pudiera despertar por sus propios medios, la idea de Phoebe parecía tan buena, conectar una laptop a ella para de alguna manera poder comunicarse como en una señal de internet

—Te dije que era una pésima idea—dijo Gerald

—Es lo único que se me ocurriría, así podríamos monitorear el sueño de Helga e inducir a Arnold al suyo

—Si hubiera una manera que la mamá de Helga nos creyera—Dijo Arnold para sí mismo

**Flashback**

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – No se le ocurrió otra cosa que seguir la traba que le ponía la mente

–No lo sé, no recuerdo como llegué aquí, no venía hace mucho tiempo

–¿Cómo? ¿Haz estado aquí antes? – Preguntó con inquietud

–Sí, como cuando era niña, recuerdo que Bob y Miriam me trajeron acá, fuimos al cine y luego a la dulcería, Olga por una vez en la vida no fue molesta, fue un día perfecto…pero me quedé dormida y después aparecí en mi habitación

**Fin del flashback**

"Bob y Miriam me trajeron acá" —Algo que sólo ella y sus padres saben…—Arnold volvió a decir para sí mismo

—Señora Pataki, abra la puerta— Arnold comenzó a tocar el timbre rudamente

—Hey ¿Qué haces? Puede llamar a la policía por tocarle así

—No seas exagerado Gerald—Dijo Phoebe

—Arnold, creí haberte dicho que no quería que se quedaran más tiempo—Dijo Miriam abriendo la puerta

—No entiende…Helga, está perdida

—Ya me dijiste eso Arnold, creo que deberías consultar con un psicólogo la pérdida nos afecta a todos de distinta manera…—Pero Arnold ya había entrado de nuevo a la casa mientras Gerald y Phoebe estaban afuera

Arnold cogió una fotografía de Helga cuando era pequeña, usaba lazo rosa y unos pantalones que hacían juego —Usted la llevó al centro con su esposo y Olga cuando era una niña y pasaron un domingo familiar, ella se quedó dormida y la llevaron a casa al anochecer ¿No es así?

Miriam miró sosp echosa a Arnold, recordaba cada uno de sus paseos familiares antes de tener un "problema" con el alcohol y que esos paseos acabaran, museos, parques de diversiones y uno en el centro ¿Cómo Arnold sabía eso?

—Helga realmente quiere volver a casa señora Pataki—Dijo Arnold

Miriam se ablandó y rodaron un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas —¿En verdad… mi pequeña va a estar bien?

—Sí, lo estará—Afirmó Arnold

* * *

Bueno chicos aquí acaba el capítulo, pues si alguno lo nota me inspiré en "Lost" un episodio de la serie "So Weird" de los 90, donde la trama es muy parecida si no lo han visto deberían verlo de referencia, pero me encanta la idea de lo extranormal y lo sentimental como AxH, así que pronto se van juntando las piezas 3

Y por supuesto AxH 3

Los leo el próximo domingo

Orangefuzz


	9. Azares del destino

Hola cabezas de balón! Siento no haber actualizado, pero adivinen que(: sólo me falta un mes más en la universidad y ya acabo mi semestre lo que significa que en un año termino mi carrera ¿No es genial?

Y bueno son las semanas más difíciles

Sin más les dejo el capítulo de la semana

* * *

Azares del destino

Ahí estaba Miriam Pataki, ex alcohólica, sentada en su sofá con tres niños, con la esperanza de poder encontrar a su niña, de sacarla de ese estado en el que se metió un día de mala suerte y que no había podido superar, quizá estaba enloqueciendo al permitir que unos niños le dieran una idea descabellada y arriesgarse a desconectar el monitor que la mantenía con oxígeno a una laptop para poder ponerse "en línea con ella"

—No, desconectarla, no… imposible—dijo la adulta—No arriesgaré la vida de mi hija así como así

Arnold quien estaba casi tan nervioso como ella la entendía de cierta manera, pues un paso en falso y podrían perderle, pero era arriesgarse o no hacer nada y los sueños o visiones tan reales que esta le daba, debían ser señal que tenía que arriesgarse y hacer algo por ella, al igual que ella había hecho mucho por él cuando estaba consciente

—Yo también tengo miedo, sé que yo tuve la idea pero me da miedo, es mi mejor amiga no quiero perderla—dijo Phoebe

Gerald, quien no era muy amigo de la rubia también sentía temor, quiera o no quiera era la vida de un ser humano, alguien a quien él había visto, bailar, reír, correr, no podía tomarlo a la ligera y menos que ahora sabía que Arnold se había enamorado de ella.

Miriam se paró del sofá ante el silencio, fue a la cocina a preparar un té, pues la casa ya no tenía bebidas alcohólicas y un té le ayudaría a calmar sus nervios

—Necesito un momento—Dijo el rubio al pararse del sofá, dejando a Gerald y Phoebe solos, quienes lejos de preocuparse por Arnold dedicaron el tiempo a mirarse coquetamente sólo para romper la tensión del ambiente

Al subir las escaleras del hogar Pataki, Arnold observó cuadros de Olga y Helga, recordando cómo Helga detestaba a Olga y riendo cada vez que ella la mencionaba de manera divertida y burlona, al llegar a la habitación de Helga que reconoció por la muñeca que llevaba un cartel con su nombre se sento a la orilla de la cama, con lágrimas en los ojos

—Quizá nunca te lo dije, pero… gracias, hoy te quiero dar gracias más que nunca porque sé que me has cuidado durante todos estos años, porque sé que me has querido y quizá no pueda escribir poemas así como tú lo hacías pero puedo decirte que te quiero y que bueno—sobó su cuello con un brazo—me gustas— y al decirlo se puso rojo como un tomate como si Helga pudiese escuchar lo que él decía— y bueno— sacó algo de su bolsillo— y bueno creo que esto te pertenece—dijo con el pequeño libro rosa entre sus manos poniéndolo sobre sus manos a los lados

Arnold vio el pequeño monitor en el cuarto de Helga que la mantenía con vida, conectada a ella, y comenzó a sentir un pequeño escalofrío por ver como la línea tan frágil de la vida podría ser mantenida por un aparato tan pequeño

Afuera comenzaba a ponerse gris el cielo, tal parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba a hillwood, sintió una voz femenina llamar a Arnold desde abajo, era Phoebe quien le decía que iria con Gerald a sus casas para estar a salvo. Arnold lejos de querer irse quiso pasar la noche en casa de los Pataki

—No creo que sea una buena idea Arnold, siempre tenemos apagones por esta zona, creo que deberías ir a Sunset Arms tus abuelos deben estar preocupados por ti— Dijo Miriam al subir al cuarto

—¿Puedo volver mañana? —preguntó inocentemente

—Claro que puedes —Dijo Miriam sonriente

Bajaron las escaleras juntos, Bob entró por la puerta dejando un aire helado recorrer la casa Pataki

—Miriam estos vientos me han hecho regresar temprano, tuvimos que cerrar el emporio de localizadores y voy a perder dinero oh cielos—dijo tocándose la cabeza—ah hola alfred—dijo mirando a Arnold

—Que tal señor Pataki—dijo rodando los ojos

—Estaba acompañando a Arnold a la puerta ha venido a ver a Helga—dijo Miriam tocando los hombros de Arnold de manera maternal

—Si gracias Alfred, si me disculpas iré a mi sillón

Bob fue a su sillón a prender la televisión pero aparentemente por el mal clima el canal se había caído lo que causó que comenzara a quejarse

—Será mejor que vayas con tus abuelos—dijo Miriam riendo con Arnold como cómplice

Arnold salió de casa de los Pataki con rumbo a Sunset Arms y vaya que la tormenta sería fuerte, el sr Green y la sra vittelo ya habían cerrado sus puestos

Arnold tocó la puerta pues había olvidado la llave

—No, no damos cobijo a los indigentes—dijo Phil

—Abuelo—rodó los ojos

—Oh eras tú hombre pequeño ¿Qué hacías fuera creí que estabas en tu habitación?

—Abuelo…—Dijo con fastidio una vez más

Pasó a casa Abner estaba cobijado debajo de la mesa del comedor, mientras el señor Hyun guardaba sus cosas para poder ir a su habitación

—Guerreros espartanos la guerra ha comenzado—La abuela como siempre con sus comentarios fuera de lugar

Pero Arnold lucía desanimado y perdido, subió a su habitación y puso algo de música para relajarse, lentamente cerró los ojos pero fue despertado inmediatamente por un trueno, la tormenta había comenzado y las luces comenzaron a parpadear

Desde abajo se escuchó "Oye abuelo ¿no pagaste la electricidad?" "No me digas eso cuando me debes tres meses de renta oscar" los mismos típicos inquilinos de siempre

Arnold tomó un par de cobijas, se puso la pijama y encendió la radio pero no había señal, de repente la luz se fue por completo, encendió una linterna y bajó de la cama para ver si había sido un fusible, pero los truenos se hicieron más fuertes y decidió volver a la cama

Cerró los ojos, silencio

En la casa de los Pataki la electricidad se había ido por completo, Miriam quien estaba mandando e mails e investigando acerca del coma en los niños recibió el apagón en la computadora

—Oh cielos, ahora que.. Bob se ha ido la luz! —gritó desde el piso de arriba

Afortunadamente el monitor de Helga contaba con batería, pues Miriam había previsto todo, fue con una linterna a ver que todo estuviera en orden y se dirigió a su habitación donde estaba la computadora.

Cayó en un sueño que la hizo dormir hasta las siete de la mañana, cuando Bob ya había salido al trabajo, pero la despertó el sonido de un email

—¿Eh? — llevada por su curiosidad al ver el peculiar destinatario que no usaba la cadena de correos mundiales mas bien parecía ser una serie de cifras como de esos bots que te mandan spams, lo que había de contenido en el correo no eran más que 0's y 1's. Pero Miriam había estudiado algo de eso en la universidad y sabía que se trataba de algún código binario

Rápidamente se puso a investigar en internet cómo poder descifrarlo, instaló un programa que le permitió saber del mensaje a las doce del mediodía

"Perdida, auxilio" era lo que contenían esos mensajes

Miriam abrió los ojos en blanco, ¿Podría ser posible?

En la habitación de Helga solo se notaban los cables del monitor y la corriente del teléfono que había en su habitación algo quemados, "Ha de ser por el cortocircuito" que hubo anoche" se dijo a sí misma Miriam

—Será posible— la mujer salió del cuarto de su hija hacia su habitación donde estaba la computadora, y respondió al correo

 _Helga hija, ¿eres tú?_ Escribió

La mañana trascurrió así Miriam desconfiando en que sea alguna pesada broma le hacía preguntas que sólo Helga supiera

En la mente de Helga, sólo escuchaba la voz de Miriam que familiarmente la hacía sentir mejor

" _Mamá…"_

Y en la computadora esos mensajes llegaban en forma de símbolos, señas que ella debía pasar descifrando

" _Cuál fue tu primera palabra"_

" _Mantecado"_

" _¿Y cuáles son tus colores favoritos?"_

" _El rosa y el blanco"_

" _Helga…"_

" _Mamá.."_

Helga la oía desde su mente y Miriam sonreía tras el vidrio de la computadora ¿Pero cómo rescatarla? ¡Era su hija! ¡Podían salvarla!

En sunset arms por la tarde entró una llamada al buzón de voz

" _Arnold, soy la mamá de Helga ¡Ven de inmediato!"_

* * *

Bien chicos espero que entiendan la temática, ahora serán dos universos, el primero que es obviamente la mente de Helga y el lugar donde está, y el otro el común donde se desarrolla la historia.

Estamos muy muy cerca de recuperarla!

No se despegen

Buena semana

Orangefuzz


	10. Conexión Fallida

Amigos míos! Me encanta leer sus reviews 3 enserio nunca dejen de hacerlo, me llenan mucho como escritora! Estoy animándome a hacer un genderbender y tengo algo en mente cuando termine este fic (:

 **Quiero explicar:** este fic está originalmente basado en la serie So weird y el capítulo Lost de donde saqué mi inspiración para crearlo, en Lost la adolescente que está en coma puede hablar con Fiona quien es la que está detrás de la computadora mediante chat ya que el cable de entrada al internet se fusionó con el del monitor que controlaba los signos vitales! Audiovisualmente hablando se ve mejor en tv que redactado pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para que se hagan una idea de cómo fue que funcionó la conexión.

Ahora sí! Les dejo del capítulo de hoy

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

Conexión fallida

Un niño rubio con cabeza de balón corría calles más abajo, no importaba si tropezaba o empujaba a alguien, solo le interesaba llegar a su destino rápidamente

—Vine lo más pronto que pude— dijo jadeante—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

Arnold lucía exhausto, y no era para menos, ¡Había corrido toda la cuadra! Domingo, y de repente se encontraba en el hogar de los Pataki.

—Bob salió por la mañana al emporio de los localizadores, y algo muy extraño ha sucedido—Dijo Miriam, quien se encontraba muy serena para la situación que iba a explicar

—Ven—lo llamó con la mano—Necesito que veas esto

Miriam condujo al niño escaleras arriba, Arnold guiado por el instinto se dispuso a entrar al cuarto de Helga, pero la mano adulta de Miriam lo detuvo y lo condujo a su propia habitación.

Sentándose frente al monitor y abriendo la pantalla de chat rápido en el e-mail, abrió los extraños códigos que aparecían

—¿está segura que no es algún tipo de virus?¿O alguien tratando de jugarnos una broma?

Arnold tenía sus dudas, ¡Que tal loco pudiera ser que Helga esté conectándose a internet en un coma! Era de no creerlo

—He estudiado algo sobre códigos cuando llevé un curso de informática para mi universidad, así que sé de estas cosas, lo que no sé es cómo puede ser posible

Lo que quizá Miriam ignoraba era el factor de que durante la tormenta, en la habitación de Helga, el cable que conectaba el internet en toda la casa y el cable de su monitor se hayan fusionado con el corto circuito, creando una especie de "conexión fallida" que significaba la lentitud del internet pero el hallazgo de su menor hija, que increíblemente se estaba comunicando a través de palabras muy simples y computarizadas

En la cabeza de Helga todo era un lío, la niña estaba sola y se había movido unas cuantas calles más adelante, pero aún así seguía sin recordar nada, poco a poco los recuerdos se le iban nublando, los últimos días, las últimas semanas, y dentro de poco serían los últimos meses.

En el mundo físico Arnold hacía todos sus esfuerzos por comunicarse con Helga, pero pareciera que ella estuviera "desconectada"

—Arnold no ha venido a la escuela—afirmó Phoebe

La PS 118 albergaba a los niños del quinto grado, la pandilla estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre, Rhonda, Harold, Stinky, Nadine, Sheena, Sid, Gerald, Phoebe y hasta Eugene, pero había dos puestos vacíos.

—Pobre Arnold, debe estar realmente confundido con todo este asunto

Y es claro que ninguno de los niños sabía el porqué de Arnold, o los sueños y conexiones que tenía con la niña de la uniceja, seguramente no lo entenderían.

—Arnie estará bien, lo sé—Dijo Gerald bebiendo yogurt de moras—Iré a verlo a la casa de huéspedes después de clase

—Yo iré contigo—Dijo coquetamente Phoebe

Durante esos días, sin Helga presionando a Phoebe, y Arnold pasando tiempo con Gerald, la relación entre estos dos "mejores amigos" había crecido a un nivel un poco más que amical meramente.

Sid y Stinky comenzaron a murmurar por el cambio repentino de Gerald hacia Phoebe e hicieron muecas para fastidiarlo, las cuales Gerald ignoró completamente.

Rhonda comenzó a usar un nuevo labial rosa mientras miraba la escena sin meterse, pues la idea de pareja Gerald y Phoebe

—¿y bueno.. como está Pataki? —Rhonda rompió el hielo de las miradas

—Estable—dijo tristemente Phoebe

—¿Y Arnold? —continuó la pelinegra

—Aún está muy afectado….—dijo Gerald sin pensar tomando un sorbo de leche

—¿Afectado?¿Por Helga?¿Que le gusta o qué? —Añadió Sid

Gerald escupió la leche pues había puesto en evidencia los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, sentimientos que ni él mismo había podido creer aún

—No…—Dijo moviendo los brazos—Es sólo que, él se siente culpable porque la última vez que estuvo consciente se la pasaron discutiendo—Dijo con alivio

—Oh está bien…

—jaja—interrumpió Stinky—¿En serio? Tendría que ver eso… Arnold enamorado de Helga

—Helga ni siquiera es una niña—dijo Harold tomando otro pedazo de su emparedado de jamón

Arnold quien había despistado su mirada de la computadora Pataki estaba sentado al borde de la cama de Bob y Miriam, cuando sintió el zumbido que indicaba que un correo nuevo había llegado

 _Mamá_ solamente eso decía el correo, ¿Helga? Se preguntó el rubio, una chispa de esperanza saltó en el corazón del cabeza de balón al sentir que pudiera ser ese el camino para llegar hasta su amada.

Comenzó a escribir en la computadora color blanco (Aka: las antiguas ya que Arnold se sitúa en los 90's cuando recién iniciaban) palabras cortas, ¿realmente esa especie de robot que le contestaba era Helga?¿Podría serlo?

 _Soy Arnold ¿Helga?_

 _¿Cabeza de balón?digo… Arnold, estoy muy asustada_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Quiero irme a casa, estoy harta de vagar sin rumbo y no sé donde está toda la gente_

Arnold no sabía si decirle su estado, o no, después de todo la mente humana era muy sensible y no quería que nada saliera mal

 _Helga, hazme caso, yo te voy a llevar a casa_

Recordó entonces el programa que Phoebe había instalado en su casa, un juego sobre construir calles de cualquier parte del mundo, llevaba en su mochila # por suerte, la copia del mapa que había estado investigando, Hillwood hace cinco años, cuando Helga era una niña pequeña…

Abrió el juego y comenzó a construir, Hillwood le puso, y comenzó a armar las calles según el mapa,

Una calle paralela a la calle 5, girando a la manzana 10 y el cine al frente de estas

 _Helga por favor, no dejes de hablar conmigo_

Le escribió

En la mente de Helga Pataki todo era confuso, la niña estaba sentada en una banca de esas que hay por las calles antes de llegar a los parques, saliendo del centro, sin rumbo…

Escuchaba de alguna parte la voz de Arnold ¿Acaso se volvía loca?

Ya casi el mapa de Hillwood estaba terminado, pero necesitaba un poco de ayuda extra, pues el mapa que había obtenido no estaba del todo completo, no al menos para llegar a casa de los Pataki

Miriam quien subio para ver si se le ofrecía a Arnold algo de comer, oyó a lo lejos el sonido de la computadora, Arnold estaba escribiendo y consigo llevaba muchos papeles.

—¿Arnold?¿Novedades? —Dijo serena

—Señora Pataki, Helga me está respondiendo ¡Es ella! —Dijo sin quitarle la vista al monitor

Miriam le creyó, pues ya habían sido demasiadas locuras en esos días, Arnold le solicitó ayuda, después de todo una mujer de 40 años debía conocer mejor las calles del único lugar donde había crecido, Hillwood

—Hay una zapatería tres cuadras más abajo—señaló el monitor Miriam—Pon una zapatería

Arnold arrastró el ratón para poner una zapatería en el mapa imaginario, Miriam continuó

—Tres calles más abajo está una iglesia, ahí solíamos ir con Helga cuando mis padres vivian en Hillwood, era muy chica entonces—Rió, Arnold siguió las indicaciones—Doblando a la derecha debe haber un sitio donde rentan películas, y es así como sales del centro hacia los suburbios

Arnold trazó el mapa y conforme iba este, le indicaba a Helga por dónde debía caminar, hacia dónde debía girar y cómo acercarse a su destino, su hogar.

—Calma Helga, estamos muy cerca.

* * *

Fin del cap! :3

Espero que les haya gustado, cómo verán luego de mucha espera la historia está tomando el rumbo de rescatar a Helga, pero muchas cosas podrían pasar en el camino.

Saludos y feliz domingo

Orangefuzz 3


	11. Casi en casa

Una y mil veces más! me encanta leer sus reviews , aunque el fic casi está acabando! 3 que tengan un feliz domingo!

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

Casi en casa

Arnold y Miriam Pataki pasaron la mañana construyendo pistas, calles, avenidas para que la rubia pudiera salir del coma en su subconsciente, el rubio con el poco conocimiento en informática trataba de construir lo que parecía un mapa del Hillwood de hace años atrás, y aunque no sabía mucho de los establecimientos, los mapas y Miriam lo ayudaron a armar todo.

—Esa es la calle 4, el vecindario está en la calle 1 debe haber un cuerpo de bomberos, dile que doble a la derecha que hay una mecánica y luego siga de frente

Miriam miraba atenta al monitor junto con Arnold, quien presionaba las teclas y guiaba a Helga por las calles de Hillwood antiguo...

—Vamos, vamos— se decía el niño rubio a sí mismo, dándose ánimos para seguir

En el subconsciente de Helga todo parecía marchar bien, ella oía la voz de Arnold quien la guiaba a través de Hillwood y aunque la rubia estaba temerosa, confiaba en él y en que todo saldría bien, se halló en un cruce de avenidas, donde estaba la estación de bomberos

"¿Puedes ver a alguien?"

Oyó la voz de Arnold intentando contactarse con ella

"Arnold… no, pero veo una estación de bomberos"

—Sí, dile que vaya hacia la derecha debe haber una mecánica—Dijo Miriam en la habitación

"No me siento bien cabeza de balón, se está haciendo oscuro y hace mucho frío"

Dijo Helga tiritando, pues el cielo afuera estaba oscureciéndose y comenzaba a bajar la temperatura

"Arnold?"

—Helga ¡Que pasa! ¡Helga! —Arnold digitaba las palabras tan rápido como podía

Hasta que Helga se desconectó.

Helga se desvaneció sobre la vereda, Hillwood seguía oscureciendo

—¿Qué pasó Arnold? — preguntó Miriam con desesperación

Arnold y Miriam entraron al cuarto de Helga, para darse cuenta que el monitor mostraba que sus latidos se debilitaban, y la actividad cerebral disminuía.

—No…—Dijo Arnold soltando los mapas que traía en la mano

Miriam tomó el teléfono celular y comenzó a llamar a Bob, en desesperación saliendo del cuarto de Helga, dejando a Arnold solo.

—No, Helga, no porfavor

Arnold se acercó al filo de la cama, y tiró su cabeza sobre el pecho de Helga para escuchar sus latidos, veía la máquina y se iba debilitando el sonido, era agobiante

Al cabo de unas horas Bob Pataki apareció, junto con el dr Thompson, el médico que atendía a Helga.

El ambiente de la casa Pataki era de desesperación, Miriam había perdido toda esperanza y Bob por primera vez se había preocupado por su menor hija.

El dr solamente examinaba sus signos vitales tranquilamente "Quizá haya visto peores casos" pensó Arnold, quien miraba la escena desde el rincón.

De pronto vio algo que le llamó la atención

—¿Doctor eso es normal? — preguntó señalando una maraña de cables entrelazados

—Oh no, quizá esto está provocando un mal funcionamiento en las ondas cerebrales y las pulsaciones del corazón— Dijo el dr al ver los cables—tendré que venir a sustituir el monitor de Helga por uno nuevo ¿No preferirían pasarla al hospital?

—De ninguna manera, mi hija se quedará en casa—Dijo Bob poniendo los puños al aire

—No hay problema señor Pataki, ya revisé a Helga seguramente fue una caída pero ya volvió a la normalidad, este tipo de anomalías suelen pasar cuando hay un paciente en coma, es un estado realmente delicado, por eso recomiendo que los pacientes sean monitoreados en el hospital para evitar estas cosas

—Sí como sea lo llamaré si es necesario

Bob salió del cuarto con el doctor en camino a la puerta principal, dejando a Miriam y a Arnold solos…

—Ahora comprendo cómo es que podía hablar con ella— dijo viendo los cables

—¡la computadora!¡Fíjate si Helga puede seguir interactuando con nosotros!

Al oir las palabras de Miriam, Arnold corrió prácticamente al cuarto donde se hallaba el ordenador

"Helga…" digitó en la pantalla.

Pero no había respuesta

"Helga..." volvió a escribir

En la mente de Helga, ella misma yacía sobre el suelo con los ojos cerrados en una especie de desmayo.

Oyó la voz de su amado, quien de alguna manera le daba fuerzas para poder levantarse del suelo

"Helga…" oyó la pequeña niña y abrió sus ojos.

"¿Arnold?" dijo levantándose del suelo mientras acomodaba su pequeño lazo rosa que se había desecho con la caída

"¿Dónde estás?¿No puedo oírte bien?" dijo Helga

En el mundo real, Arnold digitaba tan rápido como podía las palabras, ni él mismo podía con la ansiedad de encontrar a su amada, deseaba encontrar el camino a casa para ella, para despertar y tenerla en sus brazos por primera vez

"Estoy contigo Helga, solo sigue caminando"

La niña se paró como pudo, tenía frio el aliento y el cielo estaba color gris, las hojas corrían con el paso del viento y ella sólo traía un vestido rosa encima.

"Tengo frío"

"Tú puedes helga" le decía mientras caminaba

Afuera Arnold interactuaba con Helga, comenzó de nuevo a guiarle las direcciones.

"Hay un viejo árbol, uno donde hay una gran casa del árbol, no sé si lo recuerdas pero debes rodearlo"

Helga rodeó al viejo árbol ¡Lo había encontrado! ¿Pero porque no lo recordaba?

Poco a poco, Helga fue entrando al vecindario ¡Ya casi estaba en casa! Aunque no podía recordar nada.

"Vamos Helga, lo primero que verás es la carnicería del sr Green, ¿Lo recuerdas cierto?"

"¿Quién es el señor Green?" dijo confundida mientras se abrazaba a sí misma conteniendo el frío

Vio entonces un letrero que decía "Green's meat" o Carnicería Green, ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

"Ok, estoy acá ¿y ahora?"

Arnold esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que Helga estaba tan cerca de su hogar.

"La florería vitelo, ahora debes ir al a derecha y cruzar la calle ahí está"

Pensó entonces en cuantas veces fue a recibir arreglos de flores en Vitelo, y lo mucho que desearía regalarle una rosa a Helga, y que iría a comprarle todas las flores cuando ella despertara.

"Estoy aquí"

La pequeña niña veía algo familiar en el recinto, pero no podía descifrar que era,aunque los nombres de los niños se le hayan olvidado y el lugar donde vivía también, algo que jamás olvidaría sería a Arnold, el amor de su infancia… o al menos eso creía ella.

"Bien ahora, quiero que tomes dos calles al norte y estarás cerca de Sunset Arms, ahí vivo yo… ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Escribió Arnold, y Helga lo recepcionó en modo de la voz de él

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Helga.

* * *

Bueno muchachos les tengo una buena y una mala noticia

La buena Es que Helga porfin volverá en el próximo capítulo

La mala, como ya se habrán dado cuenta… poco a poco ha ido perdiendo noción de las personas con las que vivía y el lugar, ¿Cómo será cuando despierte? :o

Los dejo con mucha intriga :3 pero es buena! Jajajaja

Orangefuzz


	12. ¿Quién es Arnold?

Hola chicos

Espero que hayan tenido una excelente semana, la mía estuvo llena de trabajos finales, pero en dos semanas seré libre al fin!

Por otro lado acabo de ir a la cocina por un bocadillo y mi pye se llenó de hormigas, como las odio. Pero no nos vayamos por las ramas!

* * *

¿Quién es Arnold?

Arnold continuó guiando a Helga, aunque esta desorientada tuviera partes de la memoria perdidas, por retazos, intentaba seguir la guía del niño de diez años por las calles de la antigua Hillwood. El rubio intentaba ignorar el hecho de que ella no lo recordara y aunque las palabras que leyó en la red le dolieron en lo más profundo intentó pensar en positivo, después de todo, Arnold Shortman siempre ha sido una persona positiva.

—Helga, ahora quiero que dobles a la derecha….

Y así lo hizo

—La casa…¿La ves? Es tu casa….

En la mente de la rubia, reconoció al instante la casa y muchos flashbacks de ella adentro la invadieron, de repente recordó cuando Olga se comprometió, cuando Miriam se hizo cargo de la tienda de localizadores, cuando tiró sus libros de poemas… ¿Pero poemas de qué? No lo recordaba bien.

Entró por la puerta principal, acariciando el umbral de la puerta para recibir una luz blanca y cegadora que pronto le haría abrir los ojos dejando ver a Miriam, su madre.

—¿Miriam…?— Dijo La rubia abriendo poco a poco los ojos

Los brazos de Miriam rodearon a Helga mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, al escuchar el sollozo, el rubio dejó el cuarto de Miriam y se apresuró para ver la escena, se recostó sobre la pared verde, para sonreir de la manera más tierna.

—Arnold—Dijo mirando hacia atrás Miriam llamándolo con una mano mientras la otra limpiaba su mejilla —Ven

Arnold se acercó a Helga, quería tener un momento a solas con ella, decirle cuánto la amaba, que ciego había sido… y cuanto había deseado este momento.

Pero al acercarse recibió la respuesta que quizá le hubiera parecido de lo más normal días atrás… claro… seguido de un "Que tienes cabeza de balón" pero la respuesta no fue la que esperaba luego de ese empujón

—Miriam, ¿y este loco de dónde salió? —Dijo la chica de la uniceja, de la manera más normal posible

Arnold había ignorado el hecho que ella no lo recordaba.

—Nena, es Arnold tu compañero de la primaria… han estado juntos desde pre escolar—Dijo Miriam acariciando el cabello de su hija

—¡Que me pasó! —Dijo Helga viendo los cables conectados a su cuerpo, el monitor y a su madre preocupada

—Estuviste en coma por casi una semana o quizá dos para mí el tiempo fue eterno—Dijo Miriam en lo que la niña miraba asombrada

—¡EN COMA! No puedo creerlo ¿Qué me pasó? —Siguió diciendo

—Helga yo….—Dijo Arnold

—No me hables desconocido, dios he estado en coma —Dijo cogiéndose la cabeza e intentando levantarse y un dolor agudo en la parte trasera del cráneo la azotó

—No cariño, el doctor dijo que si despertabas debías permanecer en cama e ir a terapia, los golpes en la cabeza son delicadísimos, iré a llamar a tu padre y al doctor para avisarles la buena noticia—Dijo Miriam desapareciendo del cuarto

—Bueno desconocido, ya que al parecer tú y yo somos amigos supongo que sabrás que me pasó—Dijo cruzando los brazos

—Soy Arnold, y sí sé lo que te pasó—Dijo rendido ante la indiferencia de la rubia

—A ver escupe…

Arnold se dedicó a contarle detalle por detalle lo que había pasado ese día, al correr la historia la expresión de enfado de la rubia se incrementó al oír que por culpa de Arnold, o en parte… ella había sufrido el accidente

— ¡Tu! ¡Fuiste tú! — Dijo la rubia intentando alzar los brazos para golpearlo pero no lo alcanzó —Gusano, te odio, cómo pudiste hacerme esto, y así te llamabas mi amigo

—Helga, no—Dijo moviendo las manos en señal de negativa —No fue apropósito, estábamos discutiendo y….

—Vete, no quiero verte—Dijo Helga—no sé quién eres, ni de dónde te conozco, pero si por tu culpa estuve así, entonces te odio

Nunca un te odio de Helga G Pataki, había dolido tanto para Arnold, no después que descubriera que la amaba, que era correspondido, que ella había escrito miles de libros en nombre de él ¡Eso era! ¡Los libros! Tenía que hacerle acordar que lo amaba

—Helga, no me odias…—Dijo retándola, como nunca lo había hecho—En realidad, te agrado más de lo que piensas—Se acercó hacia la rubia con la esperanza que ello pudiera hacer que lo recordase, pero acabó en el puño de Helga G Pataki en su rostro, que quedó rojo al instante

—Respeta el espacio personal enano o te golpearé de nuevo ¡Me entendiste!

Arnold se alejó de Helga y salió de la habitación, en realidad el golpe no le había dolido tanto, pero la actitud de su amada sí.

Dejó sola a Helga como lo había pedido y se despidió de Miriam quien estaba en la cocina haciéndole algo de comer, le ofreció quedarse pero el rubio estaba tan desanimado que prefirió marcharse.

*¨*¨* PS 118*¨*¨*

—Y bien, ¿iremos a ver a Helga después de clases? —dijo Phoebe hacia Gerald

—Sí, Arnie me dijo que estaría ahí y no asistiría a clases, ya sabes… ahora está con Helga en la cabeza

—¿Por qué no sólo dices enamorado? —Dijo la oriental sonriendo

—Porque me cuesta trabajo entender cómo puede estar enamorado ¡es Helga G Pataki! —dijo el moreno alzando los brazos

—Te sorprenderías de lo muy linda y agradable que puede ser mi mejor amiga Gerald, te sorprenderías—Dijo Phoebe mientras caminaba por los pasillos

—Ahora seguro me vas a decir que Helga es de la que regala dulces y chocolates…—Dijo sarcástico

—Ay Gerald…

La oriental siguió caminando con el moreno hacia su última clase, historia, mientras en la casa de los Pataki había un ambiente de alegría y alivio

—Y doctor que le pasó ella no recuerda muchas cosas—Preguntó Bob quien había llegado rápidamente al enterarse que su hija estaba bien

—Señor Pataki tiene una falta de memoria temporal, es por volver al conocimiento, ella está aún sentida por el golpe pero le aseguro que en unas dos o tres semanas más estará reestablecida su memoria — dijo con Calma

—Bien y esto me va a costar algo

—Bob— interrumpió Miriam enfadada

—Ok… de acuerdo… lo acompañaré afuera—Dijo Bob siguiendo al doctor fuera de la casa Pataki

Arriba Helga se hallaba cansada, aburrida, y por más que el doctor le había prohibido levantarse de la cama, las dudas de los pedazos de su vida que no recordaba le rondaban en la cabeza.

Se levantó, estaba en una pijama rosa y con cuidado bajó de la cama, intentó cambiarse de ropa y al ir a su armario se encontró con una pila de libros perfectamente alineados, tomó uno de ellos y lo giró para ver que decía, pero no tenía nada escrito en la tapa, al abrirlo un mechón de cabello rubio cayó, demasiado corto para ser de ella ¿Qué sería una especie de asesina de diez años?

Luego alzó la mirada para encontrarse una especie de altar, hecho con materiales de escritorio, plumas y objetos extraños.

—Debo estar volviéndome loca—Se dijo para entrar el calma

Abrió uno de los libros nuevamente, uno rojo

"Arnold mi amor…. Mi deseo sensual, ¿Por qué debo amarte y nunca decirlo? "

—Hey, ese es el nombre del sujeto que estaba acá… ¿Es mi novio o algo parecido?

Cerró el libro y abrió otro, y así pasó cerca de una hora devorando uno tras otro libro, nutriéndose de la poesía que ella misma había escrito, digna de un premio.

—¡Vaya que si estoy loca! —dijo al ver una goma de mascar pegada con cinta adhesiva y luego los pedazos de su tan ansiado diario, donde contaba cada una de sus anécdotas con Phoebe, Gerald y su amado Arnold

—Quizá este diario me ayude a recordar después de todo

De pronto la invandió un sentimiento de nostalgia, se sentía vacía… ¿Cómo no poder recordar quién era? ¿Cómo no recordar a Arnold si estaba enamorada?

* * *

Y bueno! Espero que les guste este capítulo, esta historia esta planeada para tener muchos giros 3

Los quiero! Y los veo el próximo domingo


	13. El intenso amor de Helga Pataki

Hola de nuevo!

Lamento haberlos dejado por mucho tiempo, pero he estado ocupada con mis exámenes finales, los cuales espero aprobar ahora que los he dado! Pero oficialmente estoy de vacaciones 3 así que no más retrasos!

Por otro lado agradecer a todas esas lindas personas que siguen "Sueño Profundo" durante este tiempo y los que recién se unen, sin ustedes no habría inspiración

* * *

El intenso amor de Helga Pataki

Helga devoró por varias horas las páginas de su diario, memorias del pre escolar, la primera vez que vio a su… ¿amado? Negó con la cabeza mientras hacía el libro a un lado.

¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Quizá sea producto del golpe, patrañas ¡claro que lo es! ¿Pero porque sólo a él? Recordaba a Phoebe, su mejor amiga, a algunos chicos de la PS 118 e incluso anécdotas del cuarto año, pero ¿Por qué su mente había bloqueado a Arnold?

Arnold, que raro sonaba el nombre para ella, sin embargo algo le resultaba familiar, quizá la Helga que escribió todos aquellos poemas…. Sintió pasos y escondió los libros en el clóset, entrando rápidamente a la cama, lo que le produjo un mareo

—Bah, pasa Miriam— dijo imperativa al llegar a las sábanas

—Helga— dijo una voz familiar—¡oh Helga! Realmente haz despertado pensé que no lo harías

Phoebe entró con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, emocionada y feliz de que su mejor amiga estuviera bien, Helga atinó a corresponder con pocos ánimos el abrazo

—¿Te encuentras bien? Oh que tonta, claro que estás bien— se dijo a si misma

Helga arqueó la ceja

—¿Phoebe? Que onda con ese cambio de Look tuyo

Phoebe había cambiado desde el cuarto año, usaba el cabello amarrado con media coleta, un vestido de apariencia más adolescente y unas nuevas zapatillas, pero ya hacía mucho de ese cambio

—Así me visto ahora ¿No te acuerdas?

Una voz femenina apareció en el fondo, era Miriam quien interrumpió la plática de las dos muchachas

—Helga tiene algunas lagunas mentales Phoebe, pero el doctor dijo que pronto recuperaría la memoria, sólo recuerda cosas básicas—dijo en la puerta — las dejaré solas para que platiquen

—Estoy segura que las lagunas se irán pronto Helga, oh dios te he extrañado tanto han sido las peores semanas sin ti—dijo Phoebe

—Phoebs, necesito un gran favor—dijo Helga

—Sí claro Helga, ¿quieres algo de comer? O una tira cómica?

—Jeje, que bien me conoces, mejor amiga… no, pero no puedo recordar muchas cosas quisiera que me ayudaras porque hay ciertas cosas que no sé si las estoy creando o pasaron en verdad—Dijo tocando su frente

—Claro Helga, dime

—Bien primero, es cierto que en mi prueba de aptitud salió que sería leñadora?

—Sí, lo hizo pero fue un error del Sr Simmons, el año pasado Harold era el que había sacado esos resultados

—No recordaba eso, ¿Qué salió en mi prueba?

—En realidad tú querías especializarte en poesía

—Hablando de eso, no sé como decírtelo pero…este chico…alberto…

—¿Hablas de Arnold? —interrumpió Phoebe

—Sí, ese… vino a verme esta mañana—Dijo Helga con confusión

Phoebe sonrió de oreja a oreja

—¿Y….que pasó? —dijo atenta

—Nada..¿que debía pasar? —Respondió Helga

—¿No recuerdas nada sobre Arnold, verdad? —Dijo decepcionada

—No… realmente no, pero hey quería preguntarte por él… ¿Es mi novio o algo por el estilo? Porque descubrí que escribo mucho sobre él en mi diario de vida

Phoebe sonrió, a pesar de ser su mejor amiga por años el secreto amor de Helga había sido revelado ante ella sólo hace un año

—No es tu novio…pero digamos que está cerca a serlo

—¿Eh? Explícate— pidió Helga

Phoebe comenzó a contarle a Helga pequeños extractos de lo que sabía sobre Arnold, sobre las cosas que habían pasado juntos y los años que ella había ignorado que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él, disfrazándose de bully para no mostrarse débil

Helga escuchaba atenta ¿estaba loca?¿Por qué molestar a alguien que ha sido tan bueno con ella?

—Wo…wo…wo… espera—dijo negando con la cabeza—¿por qué he sido tan cruel con Arnold?

—Por ocultar tus verdaderos sentimientos Helga tú has estado enamorada de él desde pre escolar…

—Lo sé, he estado leyendo mi diario pero no sé…Phoebe no recuerdo nada de él estoy en blanco…

Helga frotó su cabeza y la puso sobre la almohada nuevamente

—No sé… y como está la escuela… el Sr Simmons debe estar preocupado por mi

—En realidad ya no tenemos clase con él, estamos en quinto año Helga, es un nuevo maestro

—¿Qué? Simmons era uno de mis preferidos, lástima…

Helga miró al techo de su habitación, su memoria seguía en blanco.

—No sé abuelo, ella no puede recordarme

Arnold estaba en la sala de estar de Sunset Arms con su abuelo y un plato de galletas con leche en la mesa, el rubio estaba preocupado

—Bueno hombre pequeño yo creo que deberías darle algo de tiempo, después de todo tu amiguita de una sola ceja ha estado media mal de la cabeza y…

—¡abuelo! — exclamó interrumpiéndolo

—Esta bien, esta bien ¿Por qué no intentas ser amable e ir a visitarla?

—Lo intenté esta mañana pero ella me botó— dijo con tristeza

—Lo sé pero inténtalo más despacio, dile que eres su amigo, muéstrale algunas fotografías ya sabes del curso y todo eso…

—Que buena idea abuelo, espero que algún día pueda recordarme

—¿Y dices que me escabullía a casa de Arnold sólo para recitarle poemas de amor?

Helga y Phoebe hablaban acerca de todas las cosas que habían hecho juntas y resolviendo una de las grandes dudas de Helga, su amor por Arnold

—Ajám, y además tuve que rescatarte porque tu amor por los chicharrones te hizo sonámbula y develar tu secreto

—¿Chicharrones? Son deliciosos! ¿Cómo pueden causarme problema alguno?

Helga se levantó de la cama y Phoebe la detuvo

—No Helga no debes levantarte aún

—Tonterías Phoebs, estoy bien aunque me duele mucho el golpe en la cabeza

—Lo sé, Helga ¿El doctor te ha dicho cuando podrás volver a la escuela?

—Me dijo dos semanas, pero creo que en unos días yo iré…

—Sigue todas las indicaciones

—¿Cómo está la PS 118? El pelo de estopa ese, la princesa loyd, la perfecta lila

—Lila ya no estudia en Hillwood, se regresó al campo el verano pasado

El rostro de la rubia se iluminó por alguna razón ¿Pero porque le causaba felicidad no ver a lila "la perfecta"? quizá sólo le caía mal

—Vaya al menos una buena noticia, no soportaba a esa mujer pero no puedo recordar por qué

Phoebe sonrió recordando los celos descontrolados de Helga, esperaba que su mejor amiga recupere totalmente la memoria.


	14. Rehaciendo memorias

Hola de nuevo!

Lamento haberlos dejado por mucho tiempo casi un mes D: y les voy a contar porque, resulta que ya estoy en el último año de escuela, sí Fiorella está vieja, y ya me voy a graduar así que hacer la tesis y todo me tiene loca! Pero hey son vacaciones :D y por eso los quiero recompensar con varios capítulos que ire escribiendo en la semana 3

Por otro lado agradecer a todas esas lindas personas que siguen "Sueño Profundo" durante este tiempo y los que recién se unen, sin ustedes no habría inspiración y no me animaría a seguir

* * *

Rehaciendo memorias

Helga Pataki iba por los pasillos de la primaria PS 118 con los libros en la mano, tarde como siempre, algunas cosas nunca iban a cambiar, un nuevo grado podría sobrevivir a esto si ya lo había hecho hace algún tiempo, ¿habrá nuevos estudiantes? Las dos semanas de rehabilitación quedaron cortas para contar todas sus anécdotas con Phoebe, claro se ayudaba de su diario de vida y de algunos monumentos que tenía escondidos en el clóset hacia su amado, Arnold.

—Hey ¡fíjate por donde caminas tu…— Al alzar la mirada se topó con un rostro familiar—¿Arnold?

Ahí estaba el rubio tropezándose con ella, como de costumbre ella le hubiera gritado cabeza de balón, cerebro de masa o cualquier apodo tonto que tuviese pero en lugar de eso solo se limpió la ropa y atinó a decirle, casi me rompo una pierna

—Lo siento Helga, ¿vas a historia? —Dijo con simpatía mientras sostenía el libro de historia del suelo

—Sí, esto de tener un horario al que no estaba acostumbrada está matándome—dijo sincera

—Puedo llevarte, yo estoy en tu clase, todos lo estamos… es sólo ya sabes un nuevo grado

Helga se sentía de alguna manera tonta por volver a pasar por todo de nuevo, algo que ya había afrontado, ¿Por qué no recordaba? Malditas lagunas mentales pensó, ¿Por qué no puedo recordar estar enamorada de este niño?

—¿Helga? — preguntó Arnold mientras interrumpía sus pensamientos

—Sí, vamos y eso— lo siguió

Arnold tomó su sitio usual, y llevó a Helga al suyo, miradas se asomaban hacia la niña de la uniceja, murmuros. _"¿Está curada?"" Me han dicho que se ha vuelto loca ""¿El golpe la habrá afectado?"_

El maestro comenzó su clase, aburrido ¿Dónde estaba Phoebe? Y de pronto volteó y la vio con Gerald, se veía venir, esos dos siempre han estado enamorados, rodó los ojos y halló un particular hoyo en su libro de historia, y cerró el libro con miedo a que alguien más se diera cuenta

Volvió a ojear entre las páginas huecas

" _Demonios si estaba desquiciada"_

Una figura en cabeza de balón hecha con nada más y nada menos que hojas y madera, dibujados los ojos con carbón y un poema escrito en tinta morada, las palabras parecían sacadas de un libro de Shakespeare, quizá ser una poeta de clóset no era tan malo, después de todo recordaba muy bien que le iba de maravilla en la clase de literatura

Sonó la campana, ¡vaya que las horas volaban! Era hora del almuerzo y sin pensarlo dos veces se dispuso a salir, ya que al parecer Phoebe había salido primero con el moreno.

Sintió una presencia detrás de ella

— ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —preguntó el rubio

—No, para nada—Dijo tranquila

No le emocionaba la idea de estar con Arnold, pero el rubio parecía no ignorarla, tenía ese brillo en los ojos, uno que ni había tenido con Lila o Ruth, era un amor más maduro, más consiente y esa mirada le daba escalofríos a Helga, sabía bien a lo que iba, ningún niño se había enamorado de ella y recordaba bien como era de ruda pero de alguna manera, no le nacía ahuyentar a Arnold, su presencia más que tranquilizarla le llenaba de curiosidad, porque si ella había sentido el amor tan profundo que había escrito en sus textos estaba siendo correspondida por el muchacho.

—Vaya esta cafetería sirve comida del diablo, hay cosas que no cambian— dijo tomando una gelatina en su bandeja mientras hacían la fila para el almuerzo

—Una vez me tiraste un puddin de vainilla en la ropa, sólo por diversión — dijo el rubio con cierto humor mientras escogía el puddin de vainilla en vez de la gelatina, Helga podía ser realmente agradable cuando no estaba discutiendo

—Tal vez te lo merecías—dijo divertida

—Quizá, pero tardé mucho en sacar el dulce de mi ropa ese día—dijo algo enojado, ¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella después de todo? El amor realmente es un misterio

Se aproximaron a sentarse, no tardaron mucho en recibir las críticas de Rhonda Loyd

—Arnold cuidado ella puede golpearte si recupera la memoria en cualquier momento— dijo la niña rica fingiendo asco por Pataki

—Hey cuidado princesa—dijo remangándose el vestido—que recuerdo muy bien cuantas palizas te debo

Helga Pataki había vuelto al ruedo

—Esta bien sólo no te me acerques—dijo retrocediendo y luego desapareciendo

Arnold comenzó a comer el almuerzo notó que Helga miraba el suyo con rareza, y aunque estaba bajoneado por el hecho de que ella no lo recuerde intentó animarla sacando una barra de Sr Nutty de su camisa escocesa

—Ten— dijo poniéndola sobre la mesa

—Chico rubio ¿Por qué me la das? Estás loco es un Sr Nutty

—¿y? —preguntó

—Es el mejor chocolate ¿Por qué me lo estás dando? Yo lo hubiera comido sin dejar un pedazo

—No me gusta el chocolate—mintió

—Estás loco trae para acá— y en un dos por tres Helga Pataki devoró el chocolate, Arnold rió

—¿Qué te burlas de mi? —dijo alterada

Arnold ya no se sentía intimidado, sabía que en alguna parte del subconsciente de Helga, ahí estaba su poeta, su amada, su sensible niña

—Sólo pienso que te vez muy linda comiendo chocolate— mintió de vuelta, Helga era un desastre y estaba con la boca cubierta de nueces pero provocó la reacción que quería en la niña, se sonrojó ante su comentario

—Gra…gracias Arnold—dijo titubeando ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Arnold tiró las bandejas vacías y caminó con ella hasta el salón de clases, Matemáticas ugh la peor materia de todas…

Al llegar a casa sintió como el peso de la mochila caía sobre el sofá

—Miriam ya llegué— Pero no había señales de alguien en casa

" _Cariño he salido a comprar cosas para la casa, hay comida en el microondas, te ama mamá"_

 _Al menos deja este tipo de notas_ pensó, se puso a ver la lucha libre en el sillón de Big Bob, mientras reía de las malas llaves que le aplicaban al contrincante, cuando tuvo un pequeño flashback, cuando Harold y ella se quedaron en la fábrica de chocolate y al final fueron a ver las luchas, tonto Harold pensó

En la casa de Huéspedes Arnold intentaba descifrar las nuevas operaciones de matemáticas pero lo único en lo que pensaba era en Helga… y pensar que estaba tan cerca de decirle lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella, pero ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿diez años son lo suficiente para tener a una primera novia? Se preguntó.

Y a su mente llegaron los primeros deseos, las primeras fantasías, de querer besarla como en las películas y si bien Arnold había recibido besos de las chicas de 6to, besos de Helga ensayados y algunos más no había tenido un primer beso real, de esos que das porque te nace darlos, con amor y sí fantaseaba con Helga y de cuan torpe pero bello sería el momento

Cerró el cuaderno y fue a la cocina por un vaso de leche, dejando ver a Puckie con el matamoscas

—Hola vaquero, tengo leche fresca recién ordeñada de la vieja Betsy—dijo sin mirarlo al parecer le prestaba más atención al matamoscas

—Abuela ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? — dijo mientras se sentaba con el vaso de leche en sus manos

—Claro pequeño

—¿Cuándo tuviste tu primer beso? —Dijo poniéndose rojo como un tomate

La abuela volteó para encalarlo, sabía que esa pregunta iba a ser muy incómoda pero entre el abuelo y la abuela, prefirió los dulces consejos de la anciana

Puckie suspiró recordando el primer beso que había dado, y miraba con ternura a su nieto mientras este enrojecido tomaba sorbos del vaso

—Tenía casi tu edad, o un poco más pero que más da ni recuerdo lo que comí anoche… fue en mis vacaciones, en ese entonces vivía en una adorable casa de campo y estaba con los demás niños jugando a las escondidas, los niños tenían una casa club en donde no dejaban entrar niñas y yo escalé el árbol más alto para poder entrar, ahí estaba él….el niño al cual molestaba en la escuela, en realidad siempre lo elegía a él porque me gustaba mucho en secreto, entonces cuando él quiso echarme de la casa club en lugar de golpearlo, lo besé en los labios…

Arnold oía atento la historia, nunca se había imaginado de esa manera el primer beso de su abuela, creía que eso llegaba cuando estabas mayor, y tenía muchos deseos de besar a Helga, aunque ya lo haya hecho… quería volver a besarla, besarla y decirle que le gustaba.

—¿Ya besaste a la chica de la uncieja? —rompió los pensamientos de Arnold

Arnold enrojeció más… puede ser que Puckie haya estado algo loca pero no estaba ciega para ver que traía Helga con Arnold y lo que su nieto estaba experimentando

—Debo hacer tarea, gracias por la plática—le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la cocina.

Puckie se quedó sonriendo pensando en Phil y en lo mucho que la hacía feliz hasta el día presente.

* * *

Bueno muchachos espero les haya gustado habrá más en la semana y ya no desapareceré 3


	15. Los chicos quieren a las chicas

Hola aquí de nuevo yo con un nuevo capítulo 3

Disfrútenlo

Los chicos quieren a las chicas

Los chicos se encontraban en el basurero arrojando piedras como solía hacer Helga, detrás de este se hallaba la pared "Arnold ama a Lila"

— ¿No echas de menos a Lila, Arnold? — se atrevió a preguntar Stinky

Esa pregunta carecía de significado desde que Arnold comenzó a tener sentimientos hacia Helga, y desde industrias futuro por supuesto

—Eh, no— dijo cortante mientras se quitaba la gorra para acomodarse el cabello

Un silencio invadió a la pandilla de chicos, Sid cortó el silencio preguntando si tenía interés en alguna otra niña en particular, Gerald rio cómplice

—Saben a mi Big Patty me parece linda— confesó Harold, mientras todos se reían en el fondo

—No me importa que se burlen, es fuerte, bonita y una excelente luchadora—dijo frunciendo el ceño, intimidando a los demás quienes cerraron la boca

Gerald sintió la tensión cuando todos hablaban de las chicas que les gustaban, Sid y Stinky de algunas mayores, Harold de Big Patty, y Arnold se mantenía callado

—A mí me parece muy linda Phoebe— dijo Gerald en un plan de animar a Arnold a confesar, el moreno sintió fuego en el rostro

—Sí, es linda e inteligente— añadió Sid

Arnold jugaba con sus dedos y es que admitir que le gustaba Helga Pataki para sí mismo había sido un trabajo, ¿Admitirlo para los demás? Estaba realmente listo, entonces las palabras salieron de su boca

—Me gusta una niña…

— ¿Ruth? O es aquella francesa a la que le escribías las cartas—dijo Stinky

Harold abrió un chocolate y se sentó a devorarlo con la boca llena animó a Arnold a decirles quien era la misteriosa chica

Pocos minutos después un estruendo invadió el basurero

— ¡HELGA PATAKI! ¿Estás loco viejo? —dijo Harold intimidado

—Con razón te sentaste con ella en el almuerzo—dijo sid

—Me pregunto qué dirán los demás en la escuela de esto, lo que dijo Rhonda era cierto ¡Arnold está enamorado de Helga!

Más voces se unían al estruendo, Arnold se sentía realmente apenado, era la primera vez que una chica le gustaba de verdad y la mala comprensión de sus amigos del barrio lo hacían sentir inseguro, desnudo.

—Hey, paren muchachos—la conocida voz del moreno calmó los nervios del rubio—Arnie debe tener sus razones y como amigos debemos respetarlo aunque no nos caiga nada bien Pataki

—Gracias viejo—dijo Arnold— Es cierto, ella me gusta, y sí estoy enamorado… no sé cómo pasó pero así es y si no lo van a aceptar no me importa en lo absoluto

Harold y los demás se miraron extrañados pero asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron tirando piedras, hablando de la vida, de los sentimientos, era una de esas tardes entre amigos que quedan guardadas en la memoria

Por otra parte en las calles del barrio de Hillwood, una confundida niña con un lazo rosa deambulaba hacia la casa de su mejor amiga

—Phoebs

Dijo entrando la conocida figura de moño rosa, Phoebe le abrió el paso, el cielo estaba gris y quizá caería lluvia nuevamente, era la estación supuso, el invierno ya estaba cerca

—Hay Helga lo siento por ignorarte en el almuerzo ayer es sólo que...

—No hay cuidado—interrumpió—creo que el hombre albondigón y tú se llevan bien

Phoebe se sonrojo

—Me gusta que seas feliz—dijo su mejor amiga Phoebe la abrazó

—Hey aún no me gustan los abrazos—dijo seca

Phoebe rompió el abrazo soltando una risa, subieron a su habitación y se acomodaron en la alfombra mirando hacia el techo

—Creo que le gusto a ese tal Arnold—dijo Helga

—Claro que le gustas, y a ti también…. Deberían ser novios o algo—dijo Phoebe mirando a Helga

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos ¿Helga Pataki de novia? Jamás, ella no estaba interesada en ningún niño y si lo estuviera quizá sea un chico rudo aunque odiaba admitir que los cumplidos del rubio la hacían sentirse de una manera especial

—Me dijo que me veía linda ayer—Dijo sonriendo

—¿Ves? Estás sonriendo, tú también estás enamorada no puedo creer que no lo recuerdes, Arnold ha sido..

—Todo de lo que he hablado en estos últimos diez años lo sé… Phoebs ya me lo habías dicho, es sólo que me frustra no poder recordar mis sentimientos, ni yo misma lo creería si no hubiera leído mi diario

—¿Y si lo besas?

—No puedo besar a la gente de la nada Phoebe—dijo rodando los ojos— un beso no arreglará las cosas además nunca he besado a nadie

—Si lo haz hecho y ya has besado a Arnold unas cuantas veces

Helga abrió los ojos como platos

—¿Yo?

—Sí, claro que no ha sido uno real, han sido besos actuados pero… si en los cuentos un beso rompe los hechizos quizá un estímulo físico te ayude a recordar si sacamos la lógica a todo esto

—No se Phoebs, no puedo arriesgarme a que se burlen de mi tendría que desgastar mis puños en muchos niños llorones

Phoebe se levantó del suelo y fue por botanas, Helga rodó y se sentó sobre la alfombra

 _¿Y si lo beso?_


	16. ¿beso o bofetada?

Hola, de vuelta aquí en el fandom como dije más seguido y yo cumplo cuando prometo!

Muchas gracias por dejar reviews ¡Son lo máximo! Me inspiran a escribir más

PD: ya vieron que salió la fecha de TJM? Estoy saltando de la emoción! Ya no puedo esperar porque Arnold encuentre a sus padres y porque la loca de Helga sea correspondida, después de tantos años, lo merece!

Ahora dejando de lado mi fangirleo, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

¿Beso o bofetada?

Helga POV

Había considerado seriamente el consejo de Phoebs, quizá debía hacer algo para impulsar a mi cerebro a recordar a Arnold ¿Pero si él no me quería? ¿Si todo era producto de mi mala interpretación? Después de todo el chico es amable conmigo como lo es con los demás

Debo pegarme una bofetada ¿Por qué pienso en el chico? No es que me interese como reaccione él, debo interesarme únicamente en mi persona y como recuperar mis memorias, aún están borrosas y muchas de las cosas que me dijo Phoebe eran increíbles.

¿Yo me he enfrentado a Big Patty y he salido viva después de aquello? Definitivamente es algo que agradezco se haya borrado de mi memoria….¿Salí con stinky un tiempo? Iugh, definitivamente eso debía borrarse, algo que jamás se iría era mi buen gusto por los libros y la lucha libre, oh sí, eso jamás se borraría de la mente de Helga Pataki

En mi camino a la escuela pasé por Phoebe, no estaba en casa, ¿Novedad? No lo creo, desde que Phoebe anda mucho con Gerald me ha desplazado en ciertas cosas que solíamos hacer juntas ¿acaso eran novios? Claro que no, me lo hubiera dicho…. Y sí, ¡Sí! Quizá por eso Arnold insistía en pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, porque Gerald pasa tiempo con Phoebe y él está solo… después de todo, soy como un chico, no soy femenina, me gustan los deportes y a no ser por mi moño rosa y vestido muchos creerían que soy un niño.

Abrí mi mochila para encontrar un libro de poesía de Poe, ese tipo me agradaba, pero nadie debía saberlo, lo guardé al instante en cuanto vi el letrero de mi destino

Primaria 118, aquí vamos de nuevo…

Caminé por los pasillos para encontrarme a Arnold.

Arnold POV

Cerré mi casillero en busca de Gerald, cuando apareció Sid de repente

—Arnold amigo —dijo agitado —necesito un consejo ¿tienes un segundo?

Siempre oía sus problemas por más que me tildara de chismoso o metiche pero al fin y al cabo ayudar a los demás era lo que más me gustaba

—Dime Sid

—Hay una niña que quiero invitar a la fiesta de Lorenzo este fin de semana pero a Stinky también le gusta y no sé qué hacer, es decir la niña también quiere ir conmigo y no sé cómo decírselo

Antes de que pudiera finalizar Stinky caminaba hacia nosotros saludando desde lejos, acto que hizo que Sid dijera que tenía que irse y desapareciera en el acto

Al siguiente que vi fue a Lorenzo

—Hey Arnold, requiero tu presencia en mi fiesta de cumpleaños este viernes, habrá comida, y la mejor gente de la primaria 118 ¿Irás verdad?

Ante tan tentadora oferta, no pude negarme

—Claro Lorenzo

—Genial —dijo para desaparecer —puedes llevar a alguien si lo deseas —dijo finalmente

¿Llevar a alguien? Eso no iba a pasar

Derrepente vi a Helga, al parecer iba tarde a clases, como era de costumbre, sí. Helga podía perder la memoria, olvidarse de mi pero jamás dejaría de ser Helga Pataki ni de tener sus hábitos

Me miró con cara de "¿Qué estás mirando?" pareciera que todo volvía a la normal

—Hey Arnold —dijo sin poder cranear alguna respuesta

—Hola Helga —dije sin bacilar mirando su hermoso moño rosa, no sé si lo había mencionado antes pero su moño me había gustado desde siempre..

 **1:30pm**

La campana contra incendios había sonado a mitad de la clase y salieron todos los estudiantes, al parecer un vándalo había activado la palanca y se nos ordenó irnos a nuestras casas

—¡Viejo! Si llegamos ahora podemos ver las caricaturas de las dos de la tarde —dijo Gerald

Como si me siguieran interesando las caricaturas, ¡Vaya! Los diez años comenzaban a afectarme, no me quiero imaginar cómo seré a los doce

Apareció de nuevo, como si me tratase de distraer

—gran escándalo cabeza de balón

¿Había oído bien?

—¿Qué?¿porque el apodo? —dije perplejo

—Así es la forma de tu cabeza, no creas que porque no recordaba nada de ti no iba a buscarte un buen sobrenombre —dijo guiñándome el ojo ¿estaba coqueteándome?

Jamás entenderé a las mujeres y es cuando dije una de las cosas que jamás había dicho

—Helga espera —volteó —¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de Lorenzo?

—Claro rubio —dijo antes de desaparecer

4:00pm

—´Tú y Helga Pataki, eso lo tengo que ver —dijo Gerald

Estábamos en su sofá, no nos habíamos movido de allí desde que habíamos regresado de la escuela, ahora era hora de su programa favorito Pop Daddy

—Fuera Jaime O' —dijo mientras batallaba con su hermano por el control remoto

La familia de Gerald era de locos, y sólo tenían un televisor en casa vi como Jaime O' ganó la batalla y puso un comercial de shampoo para hombres, en donde el hombre le daba una rosa a una chica

¿Le daría una rosa a Helga? ¡Demonios! Había salido con ella hasta a cenar antes pero nunca algo como esto, no quería arruinarlo como lo hice aquella noche cuando salí con chicas de sexto

—Tierra a Arnold —dijo Gerald poniendo su palma frente a mí

—Lo siento es…

—Helga —rodó los ojos — lo entiendo y bien Romeo ¿ya sabes que están diciendo de esa fiesta?

Negué con la cabeza

—Van a haber juegos… de besos… ya sabes, la botella, los minutos en el paraíso, beso o bofetada

—¿Beso o bofetada? Jamás había oído hablar de ese

—Vamos a la cocina ahí hablamos mejor

—Sí gusano, sigo aquí como si no oyera tus tontos chismes

Jaime O' siempre tan amable cuando nos roba el control remoto

Gerald me contó de los juegos y aún estaba más nervioso, quería besarla y esta era la excusa perfecta para esto

El viernes llegó en un santiamén y había caminado desde mi casa hasta la residencia Pataki, donde Miriam la madre de Helga que por cierto ya me conocía me hizo pasar

—Helga, tu amiguito está aquí

Vi a Helga bajar las escaleras, no lucía fuera de lo común, lo único que llevaba era el cabello suelto, debo decir me gusta más así, no había conseguido flores pero tenía chicles y llevaba puesto un reloj que me prestó Ernie

—Vaya cabeza de balón te has arreglado para la ocasión

Esta vez no diría cosas estúpidas como las del libro del papá de Gerald, esta vez sería yo mismo

—Sí, tú también te vez bien —dije nerviosamente con el brazo atrás el cuello —¿nos vamos? —tendiéndole la mano

Helga tomó mi brazo y lo pellizcó, clásico de ella pero entre risa y risa aceptó mi mano, ¿Esto lo convertía en una cita?

Salimos mientras Miriam decía que no llegaramos tarde, ¿Cuánto es tarde? 6 de la tarde, y Lorenzo vivía al otro lado del vecindario

Tomé el autobús y Helga pagó su propio pasaje, nos sentamos al final sólo para sentir los baches y reírnos como tontos

—Y este tal Lorenzo estudia con nosotros

—Ajam —dije mientras mascaba chicle, Helga no recordaba a Lorenzo

—Y es rico y todo eh —

—lo es, tiene una gran mansión

—genial —dijo a secas

El silencio nos invadió hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino, vimos a Phoebe esperando en la puerta

—Helga pensé que nunca llegarías

—Que onda Phoebs ¿me has estado esperando? Si yo fuese tú ya hubiera entrado y me hubiera comido todos los bocaditos

Phoebe entró con su amiga dejándome atrás, iba a ser una noche larga y mi misión era clara: debía besar a Helga Pataki

La casa de Lorenzo era gigante, y tenía todas las comodidades que podía desear, pasé detrás de las dos para ver a los demás socializando, estaban los de la primaria y muchos que no conocía, Rhonda estaba rodeada de chicos de otras escuelas, siempre ha sido tan… egocéntrica.

Harold estaba con Patty junto a la mesa de bocadillos, Junto con Gerald y Stinky quienes estaban hablando muy gustosamente.

Cuando voltee, Helga y Phoebe ya habían desaparecido para ir a inspeccionar la casa, "gran manera de iniciar una cita Pataki" me dije a mi mismo

—Viejo llegaste— la voz familiar de Gerald me hizo concentrarme —Elegantemente tarde debo decir—dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera

—Oye Arnold, ¿sabes algo de Sid? Digo no lo he visto en dos días y tengo que hablar con él—dijo rascándose la cabeza

—No Stinky—mentí—debe estar aquí, todos están aquí

—Todas las personas elegantes—dijo Gerald con sarcasmo

—¿Dónde están los de la primaria?

—En todos lados— me respondió Stinky —¿Ponche?

Negué con la cabeza, me quedaría a pasar un buen rato con los chicos

La fiesta siguió como muchas de las que teníamos, algunos chicos bailaban con las chicas y otros sólo conversaban, Rhonda había ganado un adulador personal y Curly sólo observaba celoso en una esquina

Y en una hora aún no había rastro de Helga o Phoebe, me temía que estuvieran jugando alguna broma, después de todo Helga era impredecible

—Bien bien, es hora de que las cosas se pongan interesantes—Dijo Lorenzo causando silencio— cortesía del genio creativo Rhonda—dijo mientras sacaba una botella, ¿habían comenzado los juegos de besos? Sí, definitivamente

—ay no, es uno de esos juegos—dijo Stinky quien seguía conmigo y Gerald

—Vamos, todos se están moviendo a la sala—dijo Gerald

Seguí a mis amigos hasta la sala, ahí los chicos y las chicas estaban sentándose en círculo, sin mentir, éramos unos 15 y las probabilidades de besar a Helga eran casi nulas ¿Dónde estaba de todas maneras?

Helga POV

Entré a la fiesta con Phoebe instintivamente, había desarrollado un nerviosismo ante Arnold, y lo único que pude hacer fue huir del lugar, subí las escaleras sin dejar a Phoebe pedirme una explicación

—¿Qué te sucede Helga? —dijo arreglándose los anteojos ante mi sacudida

—Shh—la callé con el dedo

Estabamos en la habitación de Lorenzo sin permiso, escondidas de todo el mundo

—Mhm…m— murmuró por mi mano encima de sus labios

—Mira—la solté— Tengo miedo ¿si? No sé que demonios me pasa, pero me he puesto muy nerviosa por Arnold, hay algo en él… me causa escalofríos, no puedo tenerlo cerca ¡Lo golpearía para que se alejara! —dije haciendo un puño

—Helga ¿Te estás volviendo a enamorar de Arnold? —dijo Phoebe

—No— negué ¿En verdad estaba siendo franca? —Es decir… no sé, no puedo tenerlo cerca me provoca cosas que no quiero sentir —¿Había dicho sentir? No podía besar al chico, simplemente no podía ¡A cualquiera menos a él! ¡A cualquiera!

—Helga, sé que odias tener este tipo de plática, pero créeme has vivido con ese pensamiento infantil de ocultar tus sentimientos por Arnold, y ahora que él te corresponde, porque estoy segura que lo hace quieres volver a lo mismo ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Vas a dejar que algo que esta comenzando se pierda por tus miedos? Sé que tenemos diez, que quizá Arnold no sea el amor de tu vida ni te cases con él como soñabas día y noche, ni te digo que van a ser novios porque somos chicos, pero quizá si puedas ser su amiga y comenzar con el pie derecho ¿Qué hay con eso?

Me había quedado perpleja con la madurez de Phoebe, ¿y si tenía razón? Por primera vez no hice ninguna mueca de enfado a pesar que odiara este tipo de charlas

Envolví a mi mejor amiga en un abrazo

—Gracias

Arnold POV

Vi a Helga bajando las escaleras sigilosamente con Phoebe ¿Qué se traían en la habitación de Lorenzo?

POV General

Las dos niñas llegaron a tiempo para jugar, Lorenzo fue el primero en girar la botella, Rhonda.

—Em,.. yo.. —balbuceó Rhonda, quien inicialmente había propuesto el juego para burlarse de los demás, pero el destino tenía otros planes

Lorenzo juntó los labios y cerró los ojos, iniciando el primer beso de la noche con Rhonda, fue rápido pero aun así causó que Rhonda Loyd se pusiera roja

Gerald soltó una risa cómplice, Rhonda tocó sus labios pensando en lo sucedido, había sido su primer beso y estaba de alguna manera contenta que sea con un chico "elegante" como lo definiría ella.

Con el pasar del tiempo, además de besos hubieron castigos, como ponerse hielo de la fuente de ponche en los pantalones para Curly, reventar globos sentándose encima de ellos para Nadine, y llamadas de broma para Phoebe

Arnold se paró para ir al baño pero fue interrumpido por Stinky

—Arnold ¿A dónde va? Te toca girarla—dijo amablemente pasándole la botella

—Bien porque no lo hacemos más interesante ¿han oído de beso o bofetada? —dijo Lorenzo

Los niños negaron con la cabeza

—Bien, a la que le toque con Arnold tiene que decidir si le da un beso o una bofetada—dijo riendo—aceptas ¿verdad?

Arnold asintió, no había nada que perder

Sin percatarse alguna de las luces de navidad que había puesto Lorenzo como ambiente para la fiesta estaban soltando chispas, lo suficientemente fuertes para creer que estuvieran malogradas, pero también débiles para que ningun niño lo haya notado ni el propio Lorenzo

Arnold giró la botella para probar su suerte, una niña lo miraba desde el lado contrario

—Oh dios mio ¡Arnold debe besar a Helga! —dijo Rhonda en señal de burla

—Cuidado Arnold ¡Ella te tirará los dientes! —dijo alguna voz entre la multitud

Arnold miró a Helga, se notaba tranquila y…¿Nerviosa? Había anhelado tanto este momento pero no sabía bien que hacer, gateó por la alfombra hasta el lugar de Helga para quedar a unos pocos metros de ella, tragó saliva y notó que ella no se movía

—Hola— atinó a decir con nerviosismo—Cabeza de balón—terminó

—Es hora Arnold ¡Bésala ya! —dijo Nadine

De pronto se oyó el sonido de un foco rompiéndose, seguido de varios más, no sólo rompiéndose ¡Estaban reventando!

Y no tardó mucho en que las chispas se convirtieran en pequeñas llamas que consumían la alfombra y parte de las cortinas

—¡FUEGO! —dijo Stinky

Fin del cap

Les sorprenderá el siguiente ;-)


	17. Tragedia y Fiesta

Es viernes 13 y yo he tenido la mejor suerte del mundo 3

Ayer acabé de escribir el capítulo y hoy cuando me había despertado tuve muchos reviews, me llené de emoción y pues se merecen todo 3 todo y más los amo!

Mala noticia: el fic ya casi está culminando, me dirán ¿Por qué? Si aún Helga no recuerda a Arnold, con Gerald y Phoebe no ha pasado nada y aún ambos rubios están indecisos con lo que sienten uno por el otro ¿Cómo es posible que acabe?

Ahh pero ahí está la magia del fic! :D

Así que sin más, les dejo el capítulo de hoy

PD: volveré a escribir más Arnold y Helga no se preocupen, tengo muchas ideas gracias a TJM y personalmente, esta caricatura es de mis favoritas

* * *

Tragedia y fiesta

El fuego comenzó a consumir sistemáticamente todo lo que encontraba alrededor, en cuestión de segundos las cortinas estaban encendidas, junto con partes de la alfombra

Lorenzo corrió por un extintor, después de todo tener buena posición les permitía tener un extintor en casa, para accidentes como este. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el humo negro comenzaba a emanar de las cosas prendidas en llamas, bloqueando la vista de los niños que habían entrado en pánico debido a las circunstancias

 _¡No puedo ver nada!_

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

 _Quiero a mi mamá_

Alaridos que venían de la boca de los niños, muchos tendidos en el suelo imitando la clase contra desastres y las medidas que tenían que tomar en un incendio, la recordaban bien, fue de las últimas del sr Simmons, los demás niños imitaron el comportamiento de los de la 118

Arnold buscaba a Helga entre tanta oscuridad, las llamas se hacían más vivaces

—¡Helga!¡Helga!¿Dónde estás? —preguntó entre la niebla

La había tenido al frente en cuanto había pasado el accidente pero ella no estaba, o al menos, no la veía

—Viejo, tenemos que salir de aquí—dijo una voz familiar—Arnie, vamos tenemos que salir a buscar ayuda

La puerta de Lorenzo parecía lejana, era una casa grande para la mala suerte de muchos, Arnold y Gerald se tomaron de las manos para no perderse y dieron con Lorenzo quien estaba desmayado por la asfixia

El humo por fuera alertó a los vecinos quienes enseguida llamaron al cuerpo de bomberos

Por dentro una aturdida Helga se encontraba buscando una salida por el patio trasero

—Helga debemos agacharnos, el humo nos está asfixiando—dijo Phoebe quien estaba a su lado

—No, a ese paso no vamos a llegar al patio, y ahí el fuego no va a llegar tan rápido, buscaremos ayuda una vez que hayamos salido

—Pero los chicos están adentro, no podemos dejarlos

Entre su capacidad de supervivencia había olvidado eso, enseguida puso los ojos como dos platos ¡Arnold! Exclamó

Phoebe perdió de vista a Helga quien se internó en el espeso humo negro que avanzaba, la oriental decidió ayudar a quienes se encontraban ahogados en el humo

Se escuchó una sirena fuera de la casa de Lorenzo

8:00pm

Los niños estaban siendo asistidos por el cuerpo de bomberos de Hillwood, algunos con oxígeno debido al humo, otros solamente con un gran susto, con cobijas y sentados en la acera

Y ahí estaba Helga, en la fría acera, viendo como los bomberos asistían a los niños restantes, los más afectados y rescatando las pertenencias que no se habían quemado

Pero él no estaba, volteó a ver a Gerald y no estaba junto a él, ni con los demás niños, ¿Cómo todo puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana?

Y fue ahí cuando lo sacaron, sucio, aún respiraba pero estaba inconsciente, en una camilla fue puesto delicadamente y con una máscara de oxígeno como habían asistido a los demás, pero el resultado con Arnold fue diferente

—Reporta una ambulancia, el niño está tardando en responder

Helga oyó la conversación de un bombero con otro, iban a llevarse a Arnold y realmente estaba muy asfixiado, algo en ella brotó una semilla de afecto y preocupación, ¿Y si le pasaba algo grave?

Intentaba no pensar en eso.

8:30

La ambulancia había llegado, paramédicos asistieron a Arnold y preguntaron por el teléfono de sus padres, Gerald les brindó el de sus abuelos y en unos minutos, Phil y Gertie estaban camino al hospital más cercano donde atenderían al pequeño

Helga se escondía tras la ambulancia, ¿y si no podría verlo después? Quizá sería un acto de vandalismo tomar una ambulancia pero ¿Qué más da? Subió y se escondió detrás de un balón de oxígeno color verde

Lo que más la aturdían eran las conversaciones entre el paramédico y los abuelos de Arnold, no necesitaría un hospital si no fuese nada grave ¿verdad?

¿Pero cómo se le había ocurrido subir a una ambulancia como polizonte? ¿Y por qué?

Sintió como una parte de su corazón se rompió al asomarse y ver a Arnold con el torso desnudo en un intento de que se reintegre la oxigenación a su débil cuerpo, con una mascarilla y dos paramédicos conversando con los abuelos del mismo

Tal parece que todo el amor que había sentido alguna vez por Arnold estaba regresando. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá no se fue nunca

Comenzaron la marcha, los paramédicos fueron adelante dejando a Arnold con una máscara de oxígeno en la ruta al hospital más cercano

"Arnold, mírate eres la persona que más amable ha sido conmigo, mientras todos me tienen miedo tú fuiste un amigo para mí, y nunca pude recordarte"

Pensaba Helga mientras una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y sentía los baches producto de la rapidez con la que iba la ambulancia

—Quizá sea la última oportunidad— se dijo a sí misma cuando besó los labios del rubio tendido en una camilla

En la mente del rubio se escuchaba una voz femenina

" _Despierta, por favor… despierta"_

 **Oscuridad**

Arnold abrió los ojos para hallarse en una habitación de hospital, le dolía mucho la cabeza y escuchó los sollozos

Bajó la mirada confundido para encontrarse con la cabeza de Helga enterrada en su estómago, sollozando

—Por favor cabeza de balón, despierta…— la rubia yacía tendida en su regazo

Y de pronto un conjunto de recuerdos aturdieron su mente

"Desearía no tener que soportarte más Pataki"

Y de pronto Arnold empujó a Helga a la calle pero en cuanto vio que un auto se aproximaba intentó esquivarle el golpe

¿Esto era una locura?

—¿Helga? Dime que no me pasó…

—A..Arnold ¡Despertaste! —dijo en sobresalto la rubia

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto?¿habría escuchado su llanto? No podía dejar que Arnold descubriera que Helga estaba llorando… y menos por él

Intentó esquivar su emoción poniendo un semblante tosco como siempre lo hacía, estaba en lo cierto….

—Porfin cabeza de balón, yo ehm… he estado acá porque todos hemos venido en la escuela y hoy fue mi turno de venir a cuidarte

—¿Cuidarme? —dijo fingiendo confusión

Arnold sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado, y sí, había soñado con Helga en todo este tiempo en coma, había descubierto cosas que en su inconsciente ignoraba y se había enamorado de ella, muy loco quizá ¿pero no es la vida y el amor un misterio?

—Lo que tú digas Helga—dijo sonriente

—Será mejor que llame al doctor—dijo saliendo de la habitación

En una columna del hospital recargó su espalda para sacar a relucir su relicario y recitar los extraños pensamientos de chica enamorada

—Oh Arnold, mi amor al fin haz despertado de este sueño profundo, sueño que yo misma provoqué al hacerte enfadar, prometo que seré buena contigo, prometo que no te agrediré mi ángel, y algún día podremos estar juntos mi amor—recitó para sí misma

Dentro de la habitación Phil y Gertie entraron para ver a su único nieto despierto, un mes había permanecido en coma, un mes lleno de dolor y poca esperanza para los abuelos y amigos del joven, un mal momento que había acabado en ese instante

—¡Pequeño tex!¡Haz despertado del más alla! —dijo la abuela abrazando a su nieto

—Ha sido uno de los mejores comas hombre pequeño, un mes en esa cama debe estarte doliendo el trasero—dijo en tono bromista uniéndose al abrazo el abuelo

—Ahora lo recuerdo—dijo Arnold sonriendo, feliz de haber regresado

—Eleonor no ha despegado sus ojos de este hospital, tienes suerte de que tu pequeña amiga haya venido a darte fuerzas, siempre venía a verte y saltaba por la ventana cuando veníamos—dijo la abuela delatando a la rubia, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el joven

—Así que ha venido a verme— dijo sonriendo para sus adentros

La escena fue observada por una rubia en el umbral de la puerta, quien estaba feliz de que su amado Arnold haya despertado y esté con su familia, se dispuso a marcharse cuando una voz la detuvo

—Helga, espera—dijo desde su cama—¿Podría…

—Seguro—dijo Phil abrazando a su esposa, quienes salieron para dejar a los rubios conversar

La joven buscaba alguna excusa creible, Arnold ya no era el niño ingenuo que creía en todas sus mentiras, mientras se acercaba sentía sus piernas flaquear "Malditos nervios" pensó

—Helga—dijo con un hilo de voz

Se quedó frente a frente con el rubio a pocos centímetros, sintiendo como los nervios la consumían

—Arnold—comenzó a hablar rápido producto de los nervios—mira…em…yo… me alegro que estés bien y que… dios… todos…digo…yo también…te..hemos….echado de menos y….

Se quedó sin habla cuando el rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y la besó de la peor manera posible, pero que hizo que Helga se derritiera al sentir los suaves labios de su amado hasta terminar el beso

Helga se pegó a si misma una bofetada

—¿helga? —dijo el rubio quien aún estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas por el acto

—Quería comprobar que no estaba soñando

Y entonces cayó la rudeza de Helga Pataki

* * *

Bueno chicos sé que están algo confundidos, este es el final se podría decir del fic, bueno no falta el epílogo y ese será el verdadero final.

Sí, Arnold fue el que cayó en coma y recibió el impacto del auto, soñó con Helga y ella fue a visitarlo todos los días y porfin despertó! Así que espero que se queden a leer el último capítulo donde vemos a nuestros dos rubios juntos :3


	18. Epílogo

Woah! Cuantos reviews (:

Bueno primero que nada decir, sabía que este tipo de final iba a generar comentarios, algunos positivos, otros negativos (constructivamente hablando) pero es de la manera que me animé a escribir la historia desde un inicio, siempre me han gustado los finales así a pesar de que ya esté muy utilizado el recurso, quise hacerlo de esa manera para tener mi propia historia de ese estilo y agradecerles infinitamente el haber estado aquí estos meses en los que escribí la historia

Gracias por el apoyo, los consejos para mejorar y la apreciación, sobre todo porque dejar tu comentario vale mucho para mí y seguir creciendo como escritora, subiré más historias pronto!

Sin más aquí está el epílogo, capítulo final de Sueño Profundo

Epílogo

Narra Arnold

Estar en coma fue una de las experiencias más traumáticas de mi vida, el doctor Leland dijo que fue una suerte que mi accidente no me haya dejado secuela alguna, pérdida de memoria, rotura de algún hueso o traumatismo en el cerebro.

Recuerdo el accidente como si hubiera sido ayer…Helga, la discusión, el oportuno lanzamiento de sid que empujó a Helga a la calle, y yo intentando esquivar el auto que termino lanzándonos al otro lado de la acera, dejándome a mi inconsciente y a Helga con un brazo roto por dos semanas o más

Y pensar lo curioso que es que recién me haya podido dar cuenta de lo especial que era esa niña para mí, hace poco el abuelo me contó de la verdadera identidad de Gertie y la conexión con los consejos que me daba con Helga

"Tal vez le agradas, siempre te elige, a veces la veo saltando la cuerda frente a la casa de huéspedes como si esperara que salieras"

Aún me rio cuando recuerdo las palabras de mi abuelo, poco a poco el tiempo hizo que la verdad saliera a la luz, la hija del señor Hyun, mi gorra, Cecile, industrias futuro… suspiro, Helga, todo este tiempo ¿Quién podría pensar que mi abusona personal iba a ser de tan gran ayuda?

He llegado a la casa de huéspedes luego de un camino de reflexión, es invierno y hay semana libre por las pequeñas vacaciones de navidad, he aprendido a sobrellevar al señor Truman, y se corre el rumor de que el sr Simmons enseñara el sexto grado, debido a sus cartas de recomendación en pedagogía.

Cuelgo mi abrigo es 22 de diciembre, nada como un buen chocolate caliente

—¿Chocolate abuela? —dije con entusiamo

—Con malvaviscos pequeño Tex

Reí para dejar a mi abuela en la cocina mientras acababa de derretir el chocolate, sonó el timbre

—Oh ya debe haber llegado— dijo mi abuela

Corrí hacia la puerta con las nuevas sensaciones a las cuales me iba acostumbrando, y al abrir en el umbral de la puerta estaba ella

—¿Seguro que tu abuela no dirá nada porque estoy aquí en estas fechas familiares cabeza de balón?

Sí, algunas cosas no iban a cambiar nunca como los apodos y si bien era cierto en la casa de huéspedes ya se comenzaba a hablar de la supuesta relación que tenian los dos niños y las repentinas visitas de su amiga de una sola ceja quien lucía un hermoso abrigo púrpura con un gorro rojo, y unos guantes que le hacían juego, la dejé pasar para darle un abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla, aún no es mi novia pero con el tiempo lo será

—¡vaya que me extrañaste Arnoldo! —dijo mientras correspondía

—Mentiría si dijera que no—sonreí de oreja a oreja

—soy una persona excepcional, tienes suerte de tenerme—dijo airosa

Reí para captar su sentido del humor y le abrí paso a la cocina

—Eleonor que bueno que ahora entras por la puerta y no saltas por las ventanas, podrías hacerte daño

Helga se sonrojó ante el comentario de mi abuela, y sí, también descubrí eso en estos meses, y aunque ella aún no se ha abierto del todo conmigo vamos haciendo un gran progreso

—¿Chocolate? —preguntó mi abuela, asentimos y fuimos a parar a la mesa

—¿y tu poema?

—Oh a la maestra de literatura le encantó dijo que soy un diamante en bruto y que podría llegar muy lejos

—Así será, pero aún quiero que me lo enseñes

—No cabeza de balón, te he dicho que aún tengo algunos secretos que tendrás que descubrir por tu cuenta, además la profesora de literatura tiene mi poema aunque quisiera no podría mostrártelo

—es una pena, ¿vamos a la sala?¿junto a la chimenea? Tu media aún no está del todo decorada y quedan 3 días para navidad— le dije

Helga se paró y sin decir más llevo su taza de chocolate hacia la sala, guardé el papel doblado en mi bolsillo de la camisa, ese que decía "entre tú y mil lunas" por Helga Pataki

Sí, tal vez me robaba los poemas de Helga y me encantaban, tal vez su compañía en estos meses me venía bien y experimentaba cosas que jamás había experimentado, después de todo para hacerla mi novia primero debía ser mi amiga, la mejor de todas

Seguí a Helga y me senté con ella en la alfombra para quitarnos el frío, frente a la chimenea, miré su perfil observando las brasas, no es un botón de rosa pero es la chica que me está volviendo loco, con su mal humor, con sus cuidados y rudeza, como un enigma que me gustaba descubrir poco a poco.

Junto a ella se me pasaban las horas, los días, la vida.

—¿Helga?

—¿Um?

Señalé el muérdago colgando en frente de nosotros

—No juegues sucio, la tradición es estar debajo no verlo en frente

Le di un beso de todas formas

FIN


	19. Chapter 19

Hola :)

Gracias por los reviews y por estar conmigo durante esta historia, ahora que releo gracias a serenitymoon20 me doy cuenta de algunos errores que todos cometemos y lo arreglaré ahora mismo, también quiero decir que mi idioma natal no es el español pero llevo diez años viviendo en un país hispano así que creo que el idioma se me da muy bien a pesar de estos errores, estaré más atenta con las próximas historias! por el momento no tengo planeada ninguna en el fandom de Hey Arnold, pero estoy en proceso de escribir un par de futurama y Batman si les interesa en mi perfil, nada más que decir que, los leo en un próximo fanfiction

un beso! y buenas noches


End file.
